


Same Girl

by Alphas__Pet



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Baby Nero, Blow Jobs, Cerberus puppies, Cheating, Cute Kids, Drama, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Explicit Language, F/M, Family Bonding, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Foot Jobs, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Masturbation, Nipple Piercings, Promiscuity, Rough Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Teasing, come tasting, promiscuous reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphas__Pet/pseuds/Alphas__Pet
Summary: "I know what you're probably thinking; ‘this whore is hitting on me after she just fucked my brother’ but honestly I know Vergil's been messing with other girls; we barely just started talking, so it's expected. Sooo why can't I have my fun too?" You backed Dante into the wall and looked up at him.





	1. Vergil Needs A Favor

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE  
> So a fair warning before reading this work, please read the tags.  
> This work isn't a fluffy romance and happy endings. There's drama, cheating, lying. Etc etc. If you're not into that or that triggers you, PLEASE do NOT read.   
> And if for some reason you still decide to read anyways despite being warned then i am NOT responsible for the outcome. I have warned you and so have the tags lol.
> 
> But for those who don't mind the tags and drama please by all means take a read!  
> Thank you and enjoy.💜
> 
> Hey Guys!  
> Here's a quick little something I thought of while hiding in the restroom at work last night lol  
> Also, the twins are DMC5 based in this one because I just think it's so cute for older Vergil to have little baby Nero!❤️  
> Enjoy!  
> XoXo

Vergil shoved the door open to his younger brother's bedroom, the metal knob slamming into the wall.

"Uh, it's called a knock, brother." Dante knocked on the wall as a demonstration. "Try it out sometime."

Vergil huffed and walked into his twin's room. "Shut up. I need you."

Dante just looked at him a bit confused. "Shut up or help? Which one is it?"

"Both."

Dante raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. "Okay now you're just sending mix signals."

Vergil groaned. "Just shut up and listen. I have a girl coming over."

Dante smirked. "Ooo, Is she mentally ill? Because she has to be if she's dating you."

Vergil rolled his eyes. "No, but I need you to watch Nero for me."

Dante made a face. "What? So you want me to watch your offspring while you get to look down some chicks shirt??"

He debated if he really wanted to entertain his nephew for the evening while his brother got laid.

Watch cartoons with a child; go to the bar. Listen to his nephew go on and on about power; enjoy sundaes while pretty babes walked around in short skirts.

“Yep.”

Dante scoffed. “What’s in it for me?”

“I’m just going to assume that you’re hungry; ill buy you a pizza.”

“And a beer.” Dante added.

Vergil sighed, “And a beer.”

“I guess I can watch the little twerp for the night.”

"-And I need you to say that he's yours."

"What the fuck?" Dante shook his head.

"Come on! I need you to do this for me, I’ll get you a bottle instead." Vergil sat on the end of his twin's bed.

"You didn't tell her you had a kid? And you can’t switch it up! You’re practically forcing me to say yes."

"No, and you know you want something better than a cheap beer." Vergil scoffed and pushed his hair back.

"And why not? " Dante wasn't too on board with the idea of portraying a father just so his brother could get laid.

“I was going to the bar to find me a pretty babe to bring home; fine. Whatever but first you have to admit that I’m better looking.”

Vergil rolled his eyes. "Just make sure he’s in bed by 8:30pm and no later.”

“Yeah, yeah. I wouldn’t have to if _you_ would just keep your pants up.”

*****

Dante sighed as he watched some quite interesting animated action show with his nephew; who was currently getting pizza sauce all over his bed and who's dad was probably in the process of making him a little brother.

"Look, uncle Dante!" Nero squealed, pointing to the vivid colors of the TV.

He wasn't sure what it was, but the show had monsters in it and a warrior slaying them all. Perhaps it might not have been a program someone Nero's age should have been watching but he was with his cool ole uncle Dante so...

"That's going to be you when you're older. I see potential. If you don't lose your brain like your father." Dante grinned and ruffled his hair.

Nero did that little happy squeal kid's do and shoved another slice of pizza in his mouth.

Though it kind of sucked that he didn't get to have some hot babe over while his brother watched _his_ kid; he needed one first, Dante actually didn't mind spending time with his nephew. Hoping to keep him down a different path than his dear big brother.

But oh, how his luck was about to change.

"Uncle Dante, I have to potty!" Nero whined and thumped his little feet on the bed.

Dante nodded and pried his gaze away from the television for a second. "Alright..." He scooted off his bed and Nero hopped down too.

"Come ooooon!" He whined and grabbed his uncle's fingers with his little blue demon hand, tugging him towards his bedroom door.

"It's about to go to a commercial! Hang on, don't you dooty in my floor, kid!" Dante crossed his arms and moved closer to the tv.

"Ahhh!!! No way!" He jumped up and down, obviously more into the show than his nephew was.

"Uncle Danteeeeee!" Nero held the front of his shorts and crossed his legs, bouncing up and down.

"ALRIGHT!" Dante took one last glance at the TV before it went to commercial. "Ahh the suspense!  Come on, kid." He took his nephew's actual hand and escorted him to the bathroom.

The hallway was dark, but Vergil's bedroom door was open.

"Daddy!!" Nero tried to run towards his room, but Dante stopped him.

"Didn't you have to go potty?" Dante raised an eyebrow and put his hands on his waist; his foot tapping, and a goofy grin being worn.

He didn’t need his nephew traumatized from seeing his twin having some chick bent over his bed, calling him the same thing his son did.  

"Oh yeah!" Nero went to push the bathroom door open but before he could, it opened from the other side.

You emerged from the bathroom with just Vergil's sleeveless shirt on and your panties, you were rubbing at your eyes, so you didn't see the pair in front of you.

Nero stopped and looked back at Dante; going back to him and grabbing his hand, and Dante just looked at you, his jaw dropping.

You were gorgeous and now he was _really_ feeling like shit, how the hell did his twin find all the hot women?

"Oh, um.. Hi.." You'd finally looked up but weren't expecting to see the captivating sight in front of you.

Dante was sexy and now you were unsure of what to think. Your boyfriend's brother was fucking attractive as hell.

"H-hello." Dante looked at you and just kind of stood there. His aged features barely visible in the dark hallway.

You didn't need a full light on to notice how striking he was.

Nero let his uncle's hand go before running past your legs and shutting the door behind him.

"I'm uh-"

"Vergil's brother?" You asked, your eyes still glued to his.

"Uh yeah; Dante... You must be * _name_ *?"

You nodded and just continued to admire him.

"Um... Is that y-your son?" You asked, chewing your lip and holding your index finger with your left hand.

Dante licked the inside of his bottom teeth and cleared his throat. "Yeah.. _Yeah_ , that's m-my son." He sniffed and looked over towards his brother's door, a slight irritated look on his face.

He didn’t see why he had to cover for his dumb ass brother, why couldn’t he just tell you that he had a child?

The hall grew quiet and the only sounds that could be heard was the cheerful hums of Nero from the bathroom.

"Oh, he's adorable." You smiled and shifted from foot to foot.

Dante nodded. "He'll break your heart if you let him." He laughed a bit.

You giggled. "...what about _you_? You a womanizer too?"

"What? No way, I get as much play as a broken piano; I don't have anyone." Dante shook his head.

You looked over to Vergil's room and then back to Dante.

"That's a shame, you're quite the catch." You smirked and moved closer to him.

Dante choked on nothing and looked at you.

"Um, t-thanks?" He took a step back from you.

"I know what you're probably thinking; ‘ _this whore is hitting on me after she just fucked my brother’_ but honestly I know Vergil's been messing with other girls; we barely just started talking, so it's expected. Sooo why can't I have my fun too?" You backed Dante into the wall and looked up at him.

"I.. Um, you... Wait, _what_?" Dante shook his head and knitted his brows at you.

You smiled and leaned forward, kissing him.

At first, Dante wanted to push you off, but he ended up gripping the back of your neck and pulling you closer. Your tongue slipped between his lips and his other hand came up to hold your cheek.

The kiss didn't last long but it riled Dante up something fierce.

"It's hot that you have a kid, maybe you could put _me_ in time out sometime." You smirked and moved away from him once you heard the sound of the faucet running; Nero washing his tiny hands.

Dante cleared his throat and tried to speak but all he could do was laugh breathlessly. Though he knew it was wrong, he wanted nothing more than to push you into his bedroom and show you who the better twin really was.

He had no business with his tongue in your mouth but damn you were just so pretty and the fact that you were coming on to him just added a big ole pile of fuel to the fire. 

Nero swung the door open; water dripping from his hands, his floating blue one too and doorknob. "All done!"

Dante looked at you then at his nephew and quickly went to pick up him. "Good job, buddy. Daddy's so proud." He smiled and tickled his tummy.

Nero giggled and hugged his neck. Thank god he didn't acknowledge the fact that Dante was actually his uncle instead.

You smiled at the two. "I guess I'll see you around." You bit your lip at Dante and winked.

He gave a pressed lip smile; awkward moment and nodded to you. "...See ya." He disappeared back to his room as you went back into Vergil’s.  

Nero laid his head on his uncle's shoulder. "Who's that?"

Dante sat his nephew down on his bed. "Uh, your dad's friend..."

He was still a bit stunned at the fact that you just kissed him out of nowhere.

"Oh, she's pretty!" Nero beamed, throwing himself back and making a blanket angel, his demon arm beaming brightly from the presence of his uncle.

Dante scoffed. "That's an understatement." He pushed his door up but didn't shut it; he could hear you and his twin going back at it again and he rolled his eyes.

Part of him wished it was him you were making grunt and groan but what he didn't know was that soon his rotten luck was about to change.


	2. I'll Figure Something Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If I would have known you were this sexy, I would have done more than kissed you last night.”  
> Again, Dante managed to choke on nothing at your bold and assertive behavior. That under the desk hiding looked really promising.  
> “So, when are you going to let me sneak into your room so we can have some fun?” You threw your arm around his neck and brought his face to yours.  
> Dante put his hands up so he wouldn’t touch you, but damn was he tempted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well! You guys asked for it and here it is! Another chapter of hot and older twins, adorable baby Nero and a very hot and horny girl who can't wait to get her hands on a certain devil hunter ;)  
> I thank everyone who showed this work love. I had no idea you guys would like the idea so much! Ya'll are the best lol.  
> Honestly I'm still not sure about this enough to say I have an ending for it, I have here and there ideas but it's always tricky getting them together so if it seems like everything moves so fast; that's why lol.  
> However, I am working on another chapter :) because I just love writing baby Nero :D
> 
> As always, I've tried to get all the errors out before posting but I know some words are spelled wrong purposely since I wanted to really capture the feel of baby talk lol but anything else if I missed any I do apologize.  
> Enjoy guys!  
> XoXoXo

"Hey, so how'd your night go with your friend?" Dante asked his twin as he threw his legs up on his desk.

"Great, thanks again for watching Nero for me." Vergil said as he made his way to where his brother was, carrying Nero's favorite cup that was full of milk; Nero tailing behind him.

"Yeah, yeah. We were busy up watching action shows and discussing how you're a jack ass." Dante grinned and picked up his nephew.

"Uncle Dante says I'll be a warrior one day!" Nero sat on his uncle’s lap and squealed when his daddy gave him his cup.

"You will, and he's going to die old and alone." Vergil smiled at his son and leaned on the corner of his brother's desk.

Dante sat his nephew on top of it. "At least my hair isn't receding."

Vergil scoffed. "If I'm losing hair it's because I'm still connected to you."

"You can leave at any time, asshole."

"Daddy what's an assho?" Nero peered up between the two men pronouncing the word wrong, sipping his slightly warm drink.

Dante laughed and patted his nephew's back. "That's what your dad is."

"Don't teach him that! No, Nero, you don't say that. It's a bad word."

"Uncle Dante said it!" He pouted and crossed his little arms over his chest; his right one glowing from the essence of the two men.

"That's because your uncle douche bag is an adult, sometimes anyway." Vergil pushed himself up from his leaning position. "Which reminds me,  I need you again tonight."

"What? No! You insult me and then want me to watch your kid so you can go catch the clap? Absolutely not." Dante shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest; the leather of his favorite red coat squeaking from the action.

Nero was busy picking things up with his arm; the tiny blue wing-hands floating around in the air and plucking up his cup.

"What's one thing you want more than anything right now?" Vergil asked, thinking of a way to bribe his twin.

"For you to go back to hell. "Dante grinned and took Nero's cup, holding it out of his reach and teasing him.

"Hey!" Nero pouted, his little demon hand pulling at his uncle's greying locks. “Gimmie!!! Uncle Dante! It’s mine!”

"Ow! Okay!" Dante groaned and gave the blue and white cup back to his nephew. "You're mean, like your father here." He rubbed at his now sore head because the kid was strong.

"He's not mean, he just doesn't have time for your shit, little brother. But seriously, if you watch him again then-"

"I'm not, Verge. Just tell the girl you have a kid!" Dante was adamant on not making it a habit to watch his nephew.

As if he really had something to do.

But then again perhaps watching little Nero wasn't such a bad thing after all. You'd be there again tonight if he did, and that meant-

No

Dante shook his head, hoping to alleviate some of the dirty thoughts swimming laps in his mind. He wanted to see you again; kiss you and maybe some other things, if you'd let him. But he couldn’t. He had no business touching you, let alone kissing you. His twin worked his nerves into the ground but even _he_ wasn’t _that_ shallow.

"It's not just that, I'm just not ready for her to meet him just yet. I like her but I want to make sure she's the one first." Vergil picked his son up and checked the back of his bottoms since Nero mysteriously went quite for a while.

"Did you potty??" He shook his head, his son's shorts damp, actually pretty soaked since he drunk a whole cup of milk.

Dante felt bad since it seemed like his twin was genuinely into you and here he was thinking about screwing you, but if what you said was true about his dear brother messing with other girls still, then the hell with it.

Bend right over his desk.

Nero put his head down and poked his little bottom lip out. "Sowwie daddy!" He pushed his now empty cup into his dad’s hands.

"On my desk!? You definitely better pay to keep the water and air on if I watch this brat." Dante scoffed and quickly grabbed the items off his desk before they got tainted in toddler piss. "I thought your kid was trained; he used the toilet perfectly fine last night."

"Did you actually _see_ him use it or did he piss all over the floor and I stepped in it this morning?" Vergil shook his head and discarded his son's wet bottoms.

"Actually it could have been you. You can't aim, little brother?"

" _Actually,_ if you would fucking just watch your own kid like you're _supposed_ to, I wouldn't have to make sure he's potty trained!"

"Pfft, like you have something more interesting to do than to read your filthy magazines and get drunk." Vergil said as he figured he'd just give his son a whole bath, so he rid him of the rest of his clothes.

"Ewe girls!" Nero squealed, pointing to the few magazines his uncle had on his desk.

Says the little nude baby with his tic tac hanging out…

Dante sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. "Mom should have swallowed you."

"She would have been swallowing you too, dumb ass!" Vergil rolled his eyes.

Both twins made an agreed disgusted face at each other at the idea of their dear mother getting dirty with their-

Well you get the idea.

"Anyways, I have a job to do. I can't watch him."

Dante pushed himself up and made his way to the love seat by his desk. "Duty calls!"

Vergil groaned. "Dante! I'll do the job, just...watch Nero tonight...I'll figure something out after that."

"Then you'll get the check."

"Oh? Will _I_ get it. Or will _you_?" Vergil combed his fingers through his hair, knocking it down so it was in his face and resemblancing his twin nearly identically; the stubbled face setting Dante aside.

Dante laughed and shook his head. "Almost like looking in a mirror, but sorry to break it to you brother. My face isn't smooth as your son's ass."

"Fuck, we'll just say you shaved. Look, just watch him for tonight and I'll get out of your hair after that. I’ll get a baby sitter or something."

Vergil gave his twin a pleading look and of course his little brother caved.

“No need, asshole. I’ll watch him don’t worry about it.” He sighed and shook his head.

Vergil actually gave his brother a hug.

"I'm too nice. You stab, jab and insult me and yet I'm still doing your dirty work." Dante scoffed.

No matter how many battles, no matter how many rude words, Dante would always love his big brother; the feeling definitely mutual.

"I won't stab you for another 15 years. God, you're a life saver." Vergil sighed in relief and turned to go give Nero a cleaning.

"Asshole, you stabbed me last week!” Dante protested.

Vergil just laughed. "Thanks again, scum." He disappeared to the bathroom.

*****

"Whelp, here we are again, another long night with mindless television and junk food. Yay!" Dante gave a sarcastic, but somehow enthusiastic cheer of joy to his nephew.

"Daddy doesn't let me stay up late! I like you better, Uncle Dante!!” Nero beamed, shoving a handful of gummy worms in his uncle’s mouth and then his. “I share!” He mumbled with a mouthful of sugary goodness.

Dante chuckled and spit the wad of candy out before consuming them one by one. “One at a time, kid.”

Nero nodded and did the same, except his wad came back with a lot more saliva coating them.

It was a warm Saturday night, the weather beyond pleasant, actually perfect for being out and hunting demons, or even pretty babes if he actually got lucky.

But with Dante’s given luck, the only thing he would be hunting tonight was his nephew around the office and the pages of his favorite nudie mags.

It was tough begin yet so handsome but still somehow unattractive; the only thing ever getting stabbed and jab being _him_ , and not even in a pleasant way.

The shrill sound of the office phone ringing could be heard from downstairs and Dante groaned not wanting to get up, let alone go answer it. He was comfortable, had his feet up and was full of a bunch of junk food that would surely cause a 15 pound weight gain if he wasn’t so physically active.

Figuring it could have been a job opportunity to put some cash in his pockets just so he could hand it over to someone else’s from the destruction he’d cause encouraged him up from his lounging. At least he’d get to keep some of it.

“Stay here kid, and don’t destroy my room.” Dante sat Nero on his bed before slipping downstairs.

“Okay!”

Nero submerged himself in the wad of blankets his uncle buried him in earlier; their game of hide and seek ending early since it was practically cheating to have a little arm that glowed like a lightening bug whenever a demon was close.

Dante couldn’t hide even if he went out in the bushes; follow your nose, more like follow your _arm_.

After wrapping up his business call, Dante placed the phone back on the receiver and to his surprise got greeted by only you once he spun around.

Where the hell was Vergil?

“Hey...” You smiled.

You wore a pretty black dress; simple and short. There wasn’t much fancy about it except you paired a royal blue set of heels with it.

Oddly enough.

Red would _definitely_ look better.

“Uh, hello...nice dress, where’s, Verge?” Dante nodded and stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

Not many things made the man jittery; in fact, hardly anything did. But there was just something about you that made Dante want to hide under his desk. Especially when you two were alone; only having two encounters and he’d never felt more uncomfortable in his life.

“Thank you, and he went to the store, said you needed him to get baby wipes and pull ups for your son.”

You just kind of looked at him, actually more like checked him out more since there was now light and more visibility than the previous time you’d seen him.

“So I told him just to drop me off because I had to pee.” You laughed a bit and so did Dante.

“Right…”

For a second Dante almost wanted to say he didn’t have a fucking kid and that the items were for _Vergil’s_ son, but then he remembered the agreement him and his twin shared, how he said he’d cover for him and keep you thinking Nero was actually his instead.

 _He_ had the upper hand and he dared his big brother to even _look_ at him funny; he was ready for another fight.

As you suspected in the barely lit hallway, Dante was gorgeous. He was aged like his twin, but it suited both of them well. Not like most guys when they got older.

“Wow...” You blushed and bit your lip; pushed your dress down and looked back at the front door to ensure your boyfriend wasn’t flying through it.  

Dante gave you a confused look, so you further explained the single worded statement.

“Oh, it’s just...seeing you in light.. I mean Vergil is...” You licked your lips. “He’s _definitely_ a catch, but you...” You slowly made your way to him.

“If I would have known you were _this_ sexy, I would have done more than kissed you last night.”

Again, Dante managed to choke on nothing at your bold assertive behavior. That under the desk hiding looked really promising.

“So, when are you going to let me sneak into your room so we can have some fun?” You threw your arm around his neck and brought his face to yours.

Dante put his hands up so he wouldn’t touch you, but damn was he tempted.

“How does that sound?” You asked.

“Um, isn’t Vergil enough?” He inquired, looking over your shoulder to the front door that wasn’t locked.

He really hoped his brother didn’t just burst in.

“Oh, he’s enough, but I want more. He gets more, it’s only fair.” You tried to kiss him, but Dante backed away.

“Yeah but you can get _more_ from somewhere else, and not me.”

You pouted. “I thought we were on the same page; I was under the impression if someone kisses you back then that means they like you back.”

“...You’re my brother’s girlfriend...”

“Just one more kiss then?” You poked your bottom lip out and ran your fingers through Dante’s hair.

He sighed and immediately relaxed into your touch. Your barely covered chest was pressed against his bare one and if he thought you couldn’t feel the hardness down south poking at you then he was a damn fool.

Dante didn’t speak and instead, his body did it for him.

He pulled your face to his and kissed you with just as much passion as he did the previous night, however this kiss lasted a bit longer and involved both your hand slipping into his hair and your tongue dipping back into his mouth.

Dante pulled you against him by your hips roughly and pushed into you. You gasped feeling his excitement and pushed back letting his mouth drag down your jaw. 

He gently pushed you away when he felt like he wouldn’t be able to stop himself, but the damage had already been done.

Dante was harder than a fucking rock and your cheeks were so flustered they looked like you had entirely too much blush on. A small whine left your lips when he moved away from you and you squeezed your thighs together; feeing your sex throb, desperate to be touched.

“Alright. There you go, I have to go back to my s-son, my son.” Dante shook his head and cleared his throat, scratching at the back of his neck.

You could very well see the imprint of his length against his lowly hanging dark grey lounge pants and the dark trail of bristles leading into the waistband was making your mouth water.

“Maybe leave your door cracked.” You smirked.

The sound of an engine being shut off and the chirp of the alarm being set could be heard from the office. Dante looked at you and was about to open his mouth to more than likely decline your suggestion when the front door swung open.

Luckily you were by the couch and he was halfway back up the stairs with his nephew running out into the hallway, the soft thump of padded feet patting the ground.

“Uncle Dante! I’m hungey!” Nero looked up to his uncle, his big blue eyes sparkling in the warm bathe of light in the hall.

Vergil had your attention as soon as he shut the door; your hands groping and grabbing at him. You had a fire to put out that his twin lit. Luckily for you they were identical so you wouldn’t need to do much daydreaming.

“Whoa there.” Vergil smirked and wasted no time in dropping the bags in his hand and pushing you back on the couch.

“You just ate, kid. You should be full for the next week.” Dante made the rest of his way up the stairs but stopped and crossed his arms when his adorable little nephew stood in front of him.

“No more, your old man doesn’t want you up all night eating junk and I’ve already broken both of those rules.”

Nero whined and crossed his arms, his devil arms crossing above him as well.

“But...”

“No buts.” Dante shook his head and picked his nephew up. “Now, bedtime.”

Nero began fussing louder. “But… daddy is down there!”

“Shh, you’re supposed to be sleep. You want him to spank you for not listening?” Dante raised a brow.

“Or do you want to go ‘ _sleep’_ and watch some more of our show with your favorite uncle?” He grinned, whispering the question.

Honestly Dante wanted to watch the show himself; still unsure of what the name was but it seemed to be a marathon on the other night and now both him and his nephew were hooked. 

Nero’s little body lit up with joy at the thought of staying up past his bedtime even longer. “Yes!!”

Dante chuckled, “Alright, alright. Well you have to be quiet, so your old man doesn’t bitch at us. Although I don’t think he’ll be hearing much of anything other than _her_.”

He scoffed and peered over the balcony, shielding his nephew’s face from the sight of you with your dress pushed up and his twin’s pants unzipped.

“You know, there’s a thing called a bedroom for shit like that! You should try going in it and not dirtying up my couch with your filthy baby maker.”

“Yet, you’re the one with the son, brother!” Vergil smirked and kissed you. “When you become likeable then you can have sex on your own couch, but until then-“ He moved from you and hit the light; shrouding the downstairs office space in darkness.

“Get out and put your son to bed.” The last part coming out aggressively since he was insinuating he wanted Nero in bed and quickly.

“Yeah, my son…” Dante shook his head and slammed his bedroom door.   

The jealousy bug was creeping its way up his ass; the irritation germ already halfway there.

Dante flexed his hands into fists, his bones popping and veins bracing under the surface. He didn’t mind helping his twin out, but what he did mind was the fact that Vergil was sort of rubbing shit in his face.

If his brother wanted to be an ass even though he was helping him out, then _maybe_ he should hook up with you.  

*****

The next night Dante watched Nero went like the previous except this night wasn’t going to end without you getting your hands on the man at least once.

The day went by pretty quickly; most of it spent with both men training Nero to defend himself much like they had to at such a young age. Now that the day had wind down and everyone was exhausted, the men decided to grab a bite to eat; pizza of course before heading home.

Not even home for a full hour and Vergil was already begging his twin to watch his son for the night since you’d be coming over. At first Dante denied the request but after enduring pleas from his adorable nephew as well; how could he say now?

Nero enjoyed spending time with his uncle, made him feel like a big boy since Dante let him roam freely and destroy things; hell, he wasn’t his kid.

“Babe!” You beamed once you arrived and Vergil let you in. “I bought something for you.” You smiled and took a stack of books from your work bag. “They just came in today and I thought you would want to read them.”

Vergil wasn’t like his twin. While Dante had more of a rowdy rambunctious attitude, Vergil remained in solitude occupying most of his time with expanding his mind with books. Whenever he got the chance to escape from his son long enough, he’d find himself hiding in the back room with a stack of some of his favorite literature getting lost in the many pages.

“… Wow, thank you.”  Vergil looked at the bag and then back to you. “You’re amazing.” He pulled you to him, giving you a loving kiss and squeezing your butt.

Dante whispered something to his nephew and they both pointed at Vergil and you and both spoke “Eww!”

Dante pointed with both his fingers as well as Nero pointing with both his, his devil arms doing the same above him.

You giggled and waved at the toddler and as usual, he tucked tail and hid from you. Vergil just shook his head and smiled at his son’s behavior.

“He’s adorable, Dante.”

“Yeah, anything I touch comes out perfect.” Dante grinned and took a seat at his desk.

“I remember things differently, but sure, whatever helps you sleep at night, brother.” Vergil took your hand and the bag of book in the other.

“Why don’t you go find out why your hair is leaving you.” Dante rolled his eyes and threw his legs up, grabbing one of the magazines off his desk and flipping through it.

“Right after you find yourself a real woman and not the ones in there.” Vergil countered.

Dante just laughed. If only his twin knew what he wanted to do to you. “Don’t need one. Women are headaches on legs. I’ll pass.”

You frowned at the comment since you wanted him though you knew it was just the brothers bickering like they always did.

“That is definitely true, but if they like you enough, they let you do things to do.”

Vergil grinned at you and you just pushed him since he was referring to you as being his headache on legs.

“Well shit, teach me the way.” Dante rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Pretty girls usually just show their like for me by stabbing me.”

“Maybe you’re just finding the wrong girls.” You smiled and winked at him.

The statement was more than you just joining the conversation. It was your invitation for Dante to stop playing games and come play with you instead.

The three of you carried on conversation up until Nero came racing down the stairs to brag about his accomplishment of pottying like a big boy; though it didn’t get on the floor this time, the trash can wasn’t much better.

Still, at least no one was slipping in it at 6 in the morning and nearly breaking their neck on the sink.

*****

"Uncle Dante? Can you read to me!?" Nero entered his uncle's bedroom with an armful of books; letting them fall on the bed before using his devil arms to scale the side of it and climb up; tiny blue hands clenching the fabric.

Another night of playing Daddy to the toddler.

Dante bent down the corner of the magazine he was currently wrapped up in, instantly being greeted with big blue pleading eyes.

Nero sat on his haunches with his hands in his lap maintaining an innocent demeanor in hopes that Dante would have story time with him like Vergil did.

Although he didn't spend much time with his son, the activities Vergil did engage in with Nero were always reading. Which is how he ended up meeting you.

A trip to the library you worked at introduced you to the man, and almost instantly you two hit it off.

You were attracted to his mysterious behavior; a man wearing a long blue coat and boots in 95-degree weather; it wasn't every day someone of his stature came in to read so you decided to help him find what he seemed to be searching for.

Vergil seemed to have a great balance of taste; old books about various mythological events that some believe to have witnessed while others remained in the dark about sharing the world with species other than humans and animals.

And then there was a stack of frolic and fun; vividly colored pages of nautical nonsense that a precious child would definitely enjoy.

As assumed, the books were for his son; wrong, the books were for his dear brother who seemed to be aging in years but not in spirit.

Aside from looking at half-naked women and sending demons back to hell, Dante enjoyed the muse of a certain ninja bunny that heavily reminded him of himself.

If you asked how the interest came about, Dante wouldn't even be able to tell you. Nothing but a simple "Kids" would be his answer.

He'd watched over his fair share of little ones in his time; pegging people for a baby sitter of some sorts.

But he practical became one full time once his twin moved in. Vergil wasn't exactly in the best of situations prior and in all honestly, Dante cared but then again, he didn't. His big brother was hard headed and didn't listen; completely unreasonable at times.

He ran into him a while back and almost instantly weapons were drawn. Another fight sure to spring out if it wasn't for the swaddled bundle of joy Vergil had suspended on his back.

It had to been something foul in the water that day to make the man want to engage in combat with his offspring present.

Nero was sound asleep but his arm; the arm that set him aside from any other child his age beamed with great energy. One demon was enough to create a disturbance but two demons; twins at that sent a surge of something through him, causing him to awaken and meet his uncle for the first time.

Dante stopped, dropped and withdrew his weapon and instantly observed the infant. After an hour of ball busting jokes; mostly on Dante's end, the two brothers finally decided that keeping Nero safe was a lot more important than a lifelong feud that didn't seem like it would end soon.

"I don't like you, but your son needs a place to grow up, somewhere where he'll be protected."

Dante held his tiny nephew in his arms; his index finger going numb from being held so tight by the child's unique arm, instantly melting his uncle’s heart with his innocence and planting his way there.

Nero was fast asleep softly snoring. So blameless and unaware of the world's bullshit. He couldn't even talk yet, let alone probably defend himself.

But with Sparda's blood coursing through his tiny veins; Nero didn't need to be of age to cause destruction.

Dante let the two stay with him for a while, though it was supposed to be for a short time period, Vergil and Nero ended up staying longer than expected and surprising living together actually brought the twins closer.

A joke going around being that they were Nero's partner parents.

Dante added to the humor; he just had to be the one pitching while Vergil took every ball he could catch, reason why Nero came about.

"I'm kind of reading my own thing here, kid." Dante sighed and looked at the clock.

It was creeping up on Nero's bedtime and perhaps a story would entertain the child enough for everything to flow as time planned it.

"Pleeeaae?" Nero scooted closer to his uncle so his face was the only thing Dante would be reading.

Dante chuckled a bit and tossed the article aside. "Fine, but you're taking a nap after this." He said as he aligned the pile of books his nephew dragged from his father's room into a neat stack on his bed.

"Ooo thank you! Here, start with this one!" Nero knocked the effort over and grabbed an old, tattered brown book with a gold border and designs around the front and a large V.

Dante made a face; confusion and intertest mostly since the item seemed to accidentally be in the pile, but then again if it belonged to his brother then never mind.

"This? Doesn't look like something you'd read." Dante carefully flipped the book open and realized that the item wasn't your everyday library book.

This book was personal, from Vergil's own collection, pages and pages of poetry.

"I can't read! But daddy reads it to me every night!" Nero was persistent on hearing the many tales that the book told.

Dante sighed, not really looking forward to digging in his twin's personal literature.

"I'll leave that to him then. Pick a different book."

Something about the book just steered the man away, he couldn't go into detail about it since his nephew wasn't old enough to understand and seeing as though the item appeared to be as old as him; whatever bond the book brought between his twin and his child, Dante wanted it to remain that way.

Nero wasn't too thrilled with being denied the one thing he wanted but from the tone of his uncle's voice meant there was no point in arguing with him about it.

So, he went with the latter option and picked another book from the stack, but still hugged the one he wanted read to him as if someone was going to come and take it away.

The book held the scent of his father also years of various atmospheres it'd been in. Though it was just an old and used item, something about it granted the toddler comfort when his old man wasn't around; curling up with the book in arms, his special one dimly glowing from the fading essence of his father was enough to help send him into dreamland.

Dante agreed with the new choice of literature and began dictating the pages to his nephew.

Not even four pages in and he had to hand it to his twin.

Vergil had one hell of a way with words because his little brother was considering he needed to be in a reading program with the intellectual level of bullshit the book held. It seemed as if no word was less than 13 letters long and he wondered how the hell did his nephew find anything his father read interesting.

Dante felt like he was reading a doctor's manual; a guide on how to make your brain explode from trying to pronounce words that were chapters long.

Nero just laid tucked into his uncle's side with his favorite cup in hand; warm milk of course and his attention on the book Dante was having a hard time reading.

"I should have known you'd be interested in your father's nonsense." Dante turned the page and was relieved to find out that he was finally out the intro of the book and the rest wasn't as complex and in need of an interpreter just to read it.

But from the four-page passage he did read, he gathered enough context clues to understand why his brother had the book and why his nephew found interest in it.

The whole introduction was about power.

*****

Either the book was boring, or Dante was just a lot more exhausted than he thought because he was currently sound asleep while his nephew's curiosity peeked.

Nero slipped down from his uncle's bed and used his demon arms to open the doorknob, since he couldn't reach on his own.

The office was like one maze from his view and it made him feel like a big boy to be navigating it by himself.

Nero went to his dad's door and tried to do the same with the doorknob, but it wouldn't budge. This one was locked.

"Daddy..." He pouted and his floating arms respond by drooping down.

The sound of creaking wood could be heard, and part of Nero got excited since it could have been his father, however, his right arm remained as is; this presence was human.

You emerged with a sandwich in one hand and plate with two stacked atop of each other in the other. A bag of chips balanced under your arm along with a cup tucked between your teeth.

Nero watch you as you made your way to his location.

You weren't expecting to see the toddler out without Dante; startled, you released the cup from between your teeth and astonishingly, one of Nero's devil arms caught it before any liquid had a chance to spill.

"Whoa..." You whispered to yourself.

Even after learning about Vergil's true nature and accepting him as is since you really liked him; just so happens he had a very hot twin that you couldn't wait to play with-seeing who you were under the impression was your boyfriend's nephew at such a tender age able to grab things out of the air before they fell blew your mind.

Just a kid and he prevented a whole cup of juice from going to waste without even blinking.

"T-thanks..." You gave Nero a warm smile and remained a distance back from him.

You were used to the child running off at the sight of you, since you were a stranger, but you saw an opportunity to change that considering you were trying to get in bed with his supposed father.

Nero didn't run but he didn't respond back to you either, instead he walked towards you and used his other devil wing that wasn't holding the cup to take the chip bag from under your arm.

Your heart swelled instantly at him helping you.

Yeah you definitely were going to be the best of friends, maybe even his step mom.

*****

Your hands were still occupied with the sandwiches but at least you could finally relax the rest of yourself and properly-somewhat properly knock on Vergil's door since it was locked.

"Babe, open the door." You used your foot to knock since your hands were full.

Nero stood beside you with the other items in hand.

The clicking sound of metal and then a cool breeze welcomed you as Vergil swung the door open.

"Ah I was beginning to eat the side table you were taking so lon- _Nero_?? What are you doing up?"

He immediately picked his son up and took the items from him.

"He helped me bring everything up. I almost dropped it, but he caught it! Right in the air." You entered Vergil's room and sat everything down on the dresser.

"Yeah, but why is he awake? Why aren't you asleep???  Where's Dante?"

Nero didn't answer since Vergil's voice was firm and demanding; his father didn't like him being up wondering around and he knew he was currently in trouble.

"Babe, relax. He's alright. I'm sure his dad's asleep, taking care of a kid must be hard work."

Vergil looked at you thinking ‘ _if you only knew’_. He wished he'd never even knew what sex was sometimes.

"Still, come on. You should be asleep right now." Vergil left you in his bedroom and once he was in the hallway was were the scolding began.

*****

"Why are you awake, Nero?" Vergil sat his son down and kneeled in front of him whispering.

"...Uncle Dante was weading to me, but he fell asleeps!" He knew how to talk properly but it was obvious that his father was upset with him, so Nero decided to go into full baby mode.

He had crocodile tears in his eyes and poutiness in his voice.

Nero's little lip was poked out and above him his tiny blue devil arms were crossed. If Vergil didn't cut him some slack...

Vergil sighed. "Son, you know you're supposed to be in bed by a certain time..."

"Uncle Dante said I didn't haft to beee." Still proceeding in his baby talk, Nero stomped his footed pajama feet on the hardwood floor.

Vergil looked at his son a bit in disbelief at his behavior and realized who he reminded him of.

Flashing back to his childhood when Dante would win their mother's side with his pouting; he was always so spoiled with her love-practically wrapped around his finger.

"You've been around your uncle too long. Go to bed, Nero. Don't make me tell you again. If you're woke at any other point tonight then-"

"Then you're going to have a bitch fit and go cry?" Dante grinned as he emerged from his room.

"Hey, kid. I was wondering where you escaped to. " He said as he picked up his nephew.

"Uncle Dante to the rescue!"

"Yay!" Nero squealed and threw his arms around his uncle's neck, sticking his tongue out at his father.

Dante laughed and did the same. "Ha! Your kid likes me more."

"Hush, fool. She's in my room and the door is open. Why is he awake??" Vergil backed his brother into his room and pushed the door up.

"Because you put me in charge of him when you're humping your little girlfriend. So, we decided to stay up and read." Dante motioned to the pile of books on his bed.

Though he was upset his son was up later than he wanted, Vergil couldn't help but to be proud of his Nero for taking a liking in the literature he enjoyed.

"Speaking of, I'm starting to think mother made you solo with a thesaurus. He wanted me to read this one but, -"

Vergil snatched the brown book with the V on the front of it from his brother’s grasp. "Where did you get this???"

Dante looked a bit dumbfounded. "I just said earlier he wanted me to read to him so I'm going to assume out your room." He rolled his eyes.

"This shouldn't be with these. Look, just make sure he's asleep in the next 20 minutes." Vergil took the book with him and slammed his brother's door.

"She's obviously not doing her job as his girl if he's that cranky." Dante shook his head and sat his nephew down.

"Well you heard your old man. Bedtime, kid."

Nero pouted but gave up his fight and let his uncle tuck him in.

"I'll be back. Get some sleep." He missed his nephew's hair before disappearing downstairs.

*****

Dante poured himself a glass of his favorite whiskey, turned his music box on and took a seat on the love seat next to it.

A soft tune filled the air and eased his mind. He just relaxed and just enjoyed himself; glad to be away from his terrorizing nephew.  

Meanwhile upstairs, you were coming from the restroom when you heard the faint sound from the darkness. The only light on downstairs was the neon _'Devil May Cry'_ sign above the bar and the lights from the music box.

You chewed your lip and decided to go have yourself a little fun.

Dante's head was back, and his eyes shut. His arms were thrown over the back of the loveseat; his class in his left hand and he had his right ankle resting on his left knee.

You peered over the balcony at the man and licked your lips. Dante was wearing his usual get up, except he didn't have his coat and boots on.

You slowly made your way down the stairs and over to him where you just stood there in front of him waiting for his attention to fall on you.

Without even opening his eyes, Dante moved his glass between his lips and took a sip, but something-rather someone; a presence stopped him mid-swallow.

He dropped his head back down and opened his eyes to see your half-clothed body in front of him.

Whiskey went spewing all over his pants and the floor as he sat up and cleared his throat from spitting his drink out.

"Uh... _Hi_?" Dante coughed and shook his head.

A devious smirk landed on your face. "Hey there, you're all wet. Need a hand?" You leaned into him, your chest right in his face and your mouth close by his ear as you grabbed the rag that rested on the windowsill behind him.

Your knee landed right between his spread legs and you dropped the towel in his lap and patted it around.

"Did I startle you? I apologize if I did..." Your voice was low and dripping with sex, your breath hot on his neck.

The one response Dante manage to respond with was some sort of noise through his nose and more coughs since you were spending an exceptional amount of time drying his lap.

You smirked to yourself and backed away from him taking in his flustered features.

You were wearing just a tank top that stopped before your belly button and a pair of pajama shorts that gave you a wedgie when you bent over.

Dante's eyes were glued to your frame and he had to fight not to reach out and touch you.

Your nipples seemed to always be erect around him and it was such a turn on since they were pierced.

"So, what you up to?" You took a seat next to him and since it was a loveseat you were sitting on; you were definitely **_next_** to him.

Dante cleared his throat and scooted closer to the arm rest as much as he could.

Being that close to you, inhaling the same air as you; your sweet scent ripe in his nose, your thigh pressed against his-It was all arousing him.

"Just here..." Dante whispered as if he didn't want to answer you.

He was busy double-dutching in his mind fucking you on the couch or going back upstairs and snuggling a four-year-old.

"What are you drinking?" You smiled and took his glass out his hand.

Dante wasn't a whimp when it came to handling his liquor; drinking it straight as is with no dilution--and it nearly made him put a ring on your finger when you downed the whole glass in one gulp with not so much as even a flinch.

A satisfied _'Ah!'_ left your lips as you returned the now empty glass to his hand.

He just looked at you in shock then at the remaining ice cube in his cup. "Well no, I wasn't drinking that at all."

You giggled and scooted closer to him. "I can make it come back up if you want."

"I'll pass." Dante cleared his throat and moved before you had a chance to drop your leg over his.

He busied himself in refilling his glass in addition as to preparing you one. You slipped from the loveseat and joined him behind the bar. Since the lights were out; the only visibility being provided was from his shop sign, you took the opportunity to get _touchy_.

You pulled the dark brown bottle from his hands and placed them on your hips. "When are you going to stop playing and put me in time out?" You purred and back him into the door next to the framed demon on the wall.

Dante didn't even try to fight you and the grip on your hips tightened.

"Have you been bad?"

"Not yet." You smirked and wrapped your arms around his neck. “I’m trying but you’re not exactly making it easy for me.”

Despite telling you he wasn't for hooking up with you, Dante found it extremely difficult to pull his mouth from your neck.

Small gasps fell from your lips and you pushed your hips into his feeling his hardness. Your hands dipped into his greying hair as you held his head in place while he placed delicate kisses along your jawline and neck.

Small kisses with saliva being left behind, almost as if he was going to suck the skin instead caused the cool air in the office to make goose flesh rise on your body.

"Shit." You moaned and let your head fall back granting him more access.

Your nails scratched at his scalp as you felt yourself grow wetter by the minute. Dante pulled away from you, his pretty blue eyes darkened with lust.

"...Look, as much as I would love to spank you, I'm not. I'm not doing it. You should go back upstairs." Dante let you go and gently pushed you back before his hands ended up removing your clothes.

You smirked and turned towards your glass of liquor. "Fine, but at least have a drink with me first." You handed him his glass and did a toast to nothing; just because.

Dante sipped his drink while you downed yours again, already feeling the effects from the previous glass you'd consumed.

No words were exchanged between you two for a while, the only sounds filling the office being the constant flow of music and the sound of glass to wood from you picking up and sitting down your drink.

You broke the silence and turned towards Dante. "You'll change your mind, and when you do, I want it on your desk first." You sat your glass down and made your way to him, again getting stopped short but by his knee this time.

You smirked but didn't try to continue your pursuit. "Goodnight, Dante."

Taking advantage of the angle he was in, you moved your hand up and drug it down the front of his pants, feeling his hardness twitch under the material and get harder if possible.

Dante groaned and immediately put his leg down.

"Yeah, night..." He watched as you disappeared back up the stairs before slipping into the restroom behind him and relieving some of the sexual tension you'd just caused.

Resisting you was becoming difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh temptation is a mother lol  
> Uncle Dante is awesome and I wish I had an uncle that cool lol  
> I really liked this chapter! It was so much fun to write and I hope you guys enjoyed it too :)  
> What did you think?  
> Feedback is always welcome <3  
> I'm going to try and get everyone out the house in the next chapter lol I feel like everyone's been glued to their rooms here.  
> Stay tuned for more.  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. It Feels Better In Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one likes being hot, especially two half demon twins who currently aren't getting along...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Since I haven't updated this work in a while I decided to break this chapter down into two parts (Its long anyways so it more than likely was already going to happen) so you will end up getting TWO new chapters instead :D  
> Enjoy!  
> XoXo

Vergil let out a loud groan. "It's so fucking hot in here." He wiped sweat from his face and fanned himself.

Not even walking around shirtless was doing the man any justice. It was the middle of summer and the sun was doing every bit of warming things up.

Especially Dante's office.

"And your bitching isn't going to make it any cooler." Dante rolled his eyes. "I can only help but to assume that if you paid the light bill like you said you were then we wouldn't be in here cremating." He fanned himself with one of the magazines on his desk.

He was also shirtless and tainted with sweat. Dante had his hair pushed back just like his twin's and if it weren't for the hirsute features on his body, you would have sworn they were the same person.

Nero sat on the loveseat in just a pull-up since he still couldn't make his mind up if he wanted to be potty trained like a big demon boy or continue to ruin all his clothes. Vergil assumed the latter option and saw switching back to training pants was a lot easier to deal with than carrying around three pairs of spare shorts.

"Daddy it's so hot!" He pouted and crossed his arms, his little demon arms doing the same above him.

"I know, I'm sorry, you want something cold to drink?" Vergil sighed and made his son an ice-cold cup of water.

"Where's my sippy cup, fucker? Uncle Dante needs hydration too." Dante threw a magazine at his brother who was currently occupied behind the bar by his desk.

Nero giggled and used his demon arm to give his uncle his cup. "I share!"

Vergil rolled his eyes. "It's important that we keep the fridge closed so everything stays cool at least."

"There's nothing but hopes and dreams in that thing, all that food went bad days ago." Dante sat up right from his lounging position.

"What?! Ugh, we've got to get the power back on." Vergil groaned as he dreaded the idea of having to restock everything.

"Okay first of all, ' _we've’_ ain't got to do nothing, _you_ got to get the power back on., Mr. _‘ **I Got All the Power’**_." Dante was pretty irritated since he hadn't been able to secure a job from having to constantly watch his nephew.

Not only was not enough revenue flowing in, but he also missed being out in his element. Watching Nero was fun and all but at the same time so was carving up and loading demons full of lead.

" ** _I need more power_** ; yeah we do, brother. A fucking lot of it." Dante scoffed.

"Not only can’t you count but your grammar is horrible as well. Okay, what pretty girl stood you up this time?" Vergil sat on the loveseat next to Nero, tickling him and having small pep talk.

"Damn it, Verge! I'm tired of being in this damn office every night. I can be out making money but yet I'm watching your goddamn kid because you won't tell the girl you're dating that you have one!" Dante grabbed a warm beer from the mini fridge by his desk.

It wasn't very pleasant to drink but it did quench his thirst for the time being.

"Okay, it’s because she said she didn’t want to date a guy who had kids. But you're helping your big brother, and what could be better than that?" Vergil grinned, his aged expression lines visible and Nero decided to jab his little fingers into the indents.

Well that’s not what you said the other day to Dante in the hall….

Dante looked at his brother a bit confused. “ _Did she_?” He didn’t understand why you told his brother one thing but damn near creamed yourself at the thought of him putting you in time out since you thought he was a father.

"Daddy smiles!"

Although he was upset, Dante couldn't help but to smile at his adorable nephew. It made him reminisce to the time he was that little and carefree; him and his twin, with nothing to worry about but who got more of mommy’s kisses.

He sighed and shook his childhood from his mind.

"It's not fair. I'm doing you a favor, but you can't do me one."

"I've been going out and doing your work for you, I am doing you a favor." Vergil got up from his spot on the couch.

"You're taking half the money and using it for your son!" Dante wasn't really in the mood to argue with his twin, it was hot, he was hungry and highly irritated.

"So, am I just supposed to not take care of him?"

"With your own fucking money. I didn't shoot him out, you did."

Every window in the office was open and even still it felt better in hell. There was a knock at the door and instantly the men stopped their bickering.

"Get the door." Vergil grabbed his son.

"You get the fucking door; I'm going to shower. I'm tired of sweating swimming pools." Dante bumped past his twin and went upstairs.

"...are you and uncle Dante fighting again?" Nero looked at his dad with sad eyes.

He loved both his uncle and father and hated when they didn't see eye to eye. Since Nero was still just a baby practically, he wasn't aware of the longing feud the two men shared.

And if it wasn't for his little cute butt existing; Vergil would more than likely be off getting stronger.

Vergil took a second to respond and he just sighed and petted his son’s hair down “No, it’s just hot in here, makes us cranky is all. Nothing for you to worry about.” He gave Nero a reassuring smile.

“…Okay!” Nero hugged his father’s neck and rested his little head on his shoulder. He gave Vergil’s cheek a loving kiss which made the man smile.

Giving his brother a place to stay was more so just for his nephew. Everything was for Nero. Dante could care less if his twin had a box to sleep on and a bucket to piss in. However, no matter what, he still loved him.

Couldn't stand him? Yeah sure. Of course not.

But nothing would change the fact that Vergil was still family and as long as Nero was with him, he'd always have a warm, dry bed to rest in.

But at the rate Vergil was grinding his twin’s gears, his room would soon be turned into a nursery with him not in it. Nero would be the only one occupying it.

Vergil opened the door, a little caught off guard to see you out of all people.

"Hey handsome." You smiled.

Your hair was up in a high ponytail and you wore your favorite pair of too little shorts with a tank top that stopped right on your tummy, letting it show freely and relish the pleasant breeze that seemed to come and go.

Nero looked at you then turned his face and buried it in his dad's neck, instantly getting greeted by sweat.

"Uh, hey. What brings you b-by?" Vergil mentally cursed himself for upsetting his brother, he really needed him to take Nero at the moment.

"I got off work early and wanted to see my sexy boyfriend. How's things? It's quite here..." You were still standing in the doorway, but you didn't need to be inside to know that the atmosphere was way different; tense.

"Oh, yeah the power is out and it's like 1000 degrees in here... I'm not sure if you want to come in or-"

"Nonsense, we'll sweat together." You smiled and welcomed yourself in.

Vergil watched as you made your way over to the loveseat by Dante’s desk, slipping off your sandals in the process.

"You said you just came from work?" Vergil raised a brow at you since your attire didn't seem to formal to be working in.

"Yes, but I changed at work before I got here. It's pretty hot ya know and long pants and a sweater isn't sexy." You laughed a bit.

Vergil nodded and sat Nero down with his toys.

"True, so..."

"Where's your brother?" You looked around the office space not seeing the man.

You were a bit disappointed to say the least.

"Shower, he's on his rag so he's more bitchy than usual. I wouldn't speak unless you want your head ripped off." Vergil smiled at you hoping Nero didn't decide to jump up screaming ' _daddy_ ' and then proceed into loading the man down with rambling nonsense about his toys.

You smiled at Nero and waved.

Nero just looked at you and then to his dad before running off behind his uncle’s desk to hide; you still being a stranger.

Both Vergil and you laughed.

"He doesn't like meeting new people."

"You must be a good uncle. He's so attached to you." You smiled.

Of course, Nero was attached to his _father_...

Vergil cleared his throat. "Yeah...how about we get out of this heat and go somewhere cooler?"

"Swimming?" You grinned. "What's his name?"

Vergil pulled Nero from behind his brother’s desk and sat him on his lap. "Tell her your name."

Nero looked at you and put his little hands over his eyes, his devil arms doing the same but covering up Vergil's.

"Aw! You're just so cute. Well my name is * _name_ *, can I shake your hand?"

You were aware of the demonic heritage the twins possessed. It didn't bother you and you treated them both as if they were fully human. You weren't one to discriminate against much; a person who strongly believed in people being different.

Nero uncovered his eyes to see your arm extended out and your palm open. He hesitated at first, but he placed his right hand in yours. Immediately you could feel the surge of energy from his devil arm, since Vergil was present, and it was reacting to him.

"I'm Nero..." His cheeks tinted and he tried to fully take your much larger hand in his but ended up just shaking your first two fingers.

"Your daddy makes cute babies." Now it was your turn to hesitate as you gently tickled his bare tummy.

Nero giggled and threw his arms around your neck clinging on to you.

"Daddy she says I'm a cute baby!"

Uh oh.

You gave Vergil a confused look and immediately he pulled Nero off of you. "He gets us confused...ya know since we're twins..." He laughed awkwardly, hoping you didn't further ask questions or make any more confused faces.

"Nero, go upstairs, now." Vergil sat his son down.

"But-"

"Go!"

Nero pouted but obeyed his father and took off upstairs to his uncle's room.

Dante was just exiting the bathroom when he caught the child bursting through his door. "Hey! Freeze, sir."

Instantly Nero stopped and turned to look at his uncle. "Daddy kicked me out." He ran to Dante and hugged his bare legs.

"Why?" Dante wobbled to his bedroom since his nephew was clinging to him.

"I dunno!"

"He sucks, that's why. Well we can't stay up here, kid. It's a nightmare in here."

Dante didn't even need to dry off, it was hot enough in the place to bake cookies on his desk.

"How about we go get something cold and sugary?" He suggested as he disappeared in his closet to get dressed.

Nero lit up at the thought of basically bathing in ice cream because that's certainly what it would look like once he finished.

"Oooo can we, uncle Dante!?" He asked, thumping his little legs on the bed.

Dante laughed. "I don't know who's more excited, me or you. But yes, let's go!" He emerged dressed a little different than his normal get up.

A pair of black cargo shorts and a dark grey shirt that was a bit tight, but it showed off his amazing body none the less. It was entirely too hot for his favorite coat, and pants were just out of the question.

Shorts or not, Dante would still kick some ass if need be.

He got Nero ready in something similar; black cargos and a sleeveless shirt like Vergil wore, both still keeping their boots. 

"Okay, now let's go get some sundaes."

*****

Vergil and you continued conversing downstairs, occasionally sharing sweet kisses and touches.

"-I don't think I could. I mean, all those people coming in there?"

"Well it's a lot more fun than the library. I miss working at the bar, but it's better for me there with the books." You smiled, reminiscing about your job switch and how if you didn't take a new one than you would have never met Vergil.

"My little nerd."

You gasped and pretended to be hurt. "Am not!"

The rapid sound of boots echoed down the stairs followed by more languid ones.

"Da-"

Dante grabbed Nero before he could make it down the stairs. "Call him uncle, and me dad."

He said, noticing that you were present.

Nero whined and fought to get down. "But...you're _uncle_!"

"Just for right now, kid. Until we leave." Dante sighed, knowing Nero wouldn't understand if he tried to explain it to him.

While he normally found it amusing to confuse his nephew, Dante didn't see why he had to be caught in his brother's bullshit. Surely Vergil having a kid couldn't be that bad, right?

"And where are you two off to?" Vergil raised a brow and kneeled down in front of his son.

Nero looked at his dad and then back to his uncle, and Dante just nodded to him.

"Um... _daddy_? Is taking me to get ice cream!"

Vergil looked at his twin who was purposely avoiding eye contact with him. Partially because he was still pissed about the whole situation and the fact that the electricity was off.

And the rest because he couldn't stop checking you out. You smiled instantly and waved.

"Hey, Dante."

"Hi…"

"Well since it's so hot, I was thinking why don't we all just go out? I mean, if you guys want to crash at my place for the night. I don't mind the extra company." You smiled and offered.

You could sense the tension between the twins, and you knew part of it was from the scorching heat in the office.

Vergil looked at his brother and then at you.

"I don't mind, as long as Nero can come."

"I don't see why not, if it's okay with his dad?" You smiled and looked at Dante who was just glaring at his brother.

"Oh, sure yeah it's fine. I don't mind bringing Nero at all; my son." His tone was gravely sarcastic and monotone all while he just scowled at his twin.

"Great! Grab some things, we can have a cute slumber party." You teased.

"Yes, because Vergil is the biggest twat in the room." Dante took Nero back upstairs to gather some of his things, still obviously bothered.

He didn't like the idea of being that close in your personal space, but anything was better than staying in the god-awful heat.

Dante just hope you stayed true to your word about killing all lust you had for him. Though of course you didn't. You couldn't wait to tease and torture him until he just couldn't take it anymore; until he just had to screw you.

"Yeah, you would know, wouldn't you?" Vergil rolled his eyes and went to you.

"You didn't have to do this..."

"I know, but I wanted to. No one wants to be sweating 10 pounds every minute so why not soak up some of that good AC?" You wrapped your arms around his neck. "And besides, I'm sure your nephew will appreciate some cool air too. Poor thing must be exhausted."

Vergil scoffed. "That kid will keep going in rain or snow. Doesn't matter, heat won't slow him down."

You giggled and gave him a sweet kiss. "Well we can go get ice cream and if you want, find some place to take a dip in the pool?"

"That's fine. I don't mind."

*****

You took the boys to your house were everyone settled in for the time being, Vergil shared your room with you while Dante took the guest room. You made a quick lunch for everyone before disappearing to go have make out time with your boyfriend. Leaving Dante with a very fussy Nero.

*****

Dante paced the floor, bouncing Nero and patting his butt trying to get him to fall asleep, however that task was a lot easier said than done because although he was only a toddler; the kid was strong, as he fought to get down from his uncle's arms.

"No!" Nero whined and used his demon wings to push and shove away from Dante. "I want daddy!" He was just really tired from the heat and needed a quick nap but refused to let his uncle rock him to sleep.

Dante sighed. "Your father's busy right now. I'm sorry, kid..." He gritted his teeth and tried his best to comfort his fussy nephew.

"Nooo!" Nero continued to throw his fit, flailing in his uncle's arms.

"You know it sucks because normal kids exhaust themselves and fall asleep. Your ass will go on until the sun comes up. Now look, I know you want your father but he's busy. He's a piece of shit so you're stuck with me right now. And well... If you don't like it then I don't care. I'm the adult here." Dante had his head in the air and his foot down.

It was a bit childish but after all, Nero was only just a toddler.

He giggled at his uncle's silly face and stuck his little fingers in the aged expression lines on his cheeks.

Dante's demeanor softened and he sighed. "Sometimes I feel like you really are mine. You've spent more time with me than you do your old man lately. You are highly annoying, but I guess you're a step up from that jack ass."

Nero relaxed and laid his head on Dante's shoulder. "I like spending time with you, Uncle Dante! You let me stay up late."

"Little devils shouldn't have bedtimes." He tickled Nero's tummy.

He squealed and tickled his uncle back.

"Ah! No! However, will I survive the tickle monster!!" Dante fell back on the bed and let his nephew assault him; his little demon arms adding an extra set of tiny hands to the mix.

*****

Nero giggled and play wrestled with his uncle.

"Ah! I got you, uncle Dante!!" Nero pinned his uncle's arms down with his little hands while he sat on his chest, panting.

Dante had some scratches, but it was fine, they would be healed and gone within the next hour.

There was a knock at the door signaling it was time to head to the pool.

“Okay, play time is over, kid. Time to go cool down.”

Nero took his uncle’s hand once he sat him on the ground, no longer fussy or tired.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Nero just has my heart in his tiny hands right now!😭😍💙  
> Not much going on in this chapter but the next part should be good!  
> What did you guys think?🤔  
> Feedback is always welcome.  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Lending A Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, so long chapter since I haven't updated this thing in a while :D
> 
> Enjoy!

"How I ever let you drag me out here? The world may never know." Vergil sighed as the calm and slightly warm water carried his floaty around the pool.

The weather outside was a lot more pleasant than the atmosphere in the office and the boys were actually grateful that you volunteered to take them somewhere a lot cooler since the heat was starting a war.

Dante occupied himself in a splash fight with his nephew; Nero having the upper hand of course--upper _hands_ rather.

Not many people were at the pool and the ones who were, were all entangled in their own conversations and lives, so no one was getting creeped out by the little toddler with the floating blue wing-arms.

"You know, it's not fair when you've got an extra set of arms!" Dante groaned and decided to escape his watery attacker by disappearing under the aqua.

Nero stopped splashing and peered around for his uncle, confused since he disappeared but he didn't see him leave the pool.

"Uncle Dante?" He asked as he kicked his little feet around to stay afloat.

Dante took the opportunity of his nephew's confusion and tickled his tiny toes from beneath the water.

Nero squealed and flailed but didn't sink under since his uncle was keeping him up above the water.

Vergil ended up falling off his floaty from the commotion with his son; a concerned father but soon realized he may have overreacted a bit when his twin emerged from the water tossing his nephew in the air and letting him drop back down into his arms.

Nero giggled and squealed with joy, wrapping his tiny limbs around Dante's frame so he wouldn't sink down.

"Again!"

You laughed at your boyfriend and held the blue donut print item so he could get back on. "He's fine, they're just playing. You really love your nephew, huh?"

Vergil sighed and kept a close eye on the pair. "Huh? Oh, yes. He's very important to me. We don't have anyone else, so those two are all I got. Dante can take care of himself, but Nero...I don't know what I would do if anything happened to him..." Vergil looked at you and caressed your face.

"I'm sure his father would never let anything hurt him, as well as you. You're a great brother and uncle." You gave your boyfriend a positive smile and kissed him.

Unfortunately, Dante wasn't too thrilled with your display of affection and ended up splashing you two right along with his nephew. "Get a room!"

That jealousy bug was gnawing the fuck out of him.

While you giggled and found the action funny, Vergil however wasn't too amused.

"Get a girlfriend!" He groaned and shook his hair that was now in his face.

Dante laughed since his twin resemblance him currently aside from his scruffy face and Vergil just pushed his hair back still not finding humor in his little brother's teasing.

"How many children live in that office; one surely but I'm starting to think that there's two."

"Awe, Verge. You need to loosen up and relax. Let all that hate flow in the sink and not into us." Dante did laps around the pool with his nephew clinging to his back.

You giggled and took Vergil's hand. "Awe, baby don't be so grumpy. He's just playing around."

"Oh, just take his side why don't you." Vergil scoffed and slipped from his raft, going over to his brother and son.

"I’ll teach you true water power, fool." Vergil smirked and used his demon strength to create a huge wave that knocked his twin and son under water.

Even Nero got no love.

Dante resurfaced with a not so happy look on his face along with his adorable nephew matching his expression.

"Now that was just rude."

"Yeah!" Nero added and crossed his little arms over his bare chest.

You smiled at the boys and got out the pool to just relax on one of the lawn chairs available.

Three sets of eyes were glued to you as you gripped the concrete side of the pool and hoisted yourself out of it leaving your backside to their view.

Nero was more less just starring since that's what kids normally did but the twins both were checking you out.

"Gorgeous, isn't she?" Vergil smirked and looked at his brother who was obviously ogling at you.

Dante cleared his throat and tried to disguised the fact that he was currently sporting a semi under the water.

"What? Eh, she's alright. I've seen hotter." Dante shrugged.

Actually, you were the prettiest girl he'd seen in a while, but he wasn't going to give his twin the satisfaction of knowing that he found you attractive.

"Pfft, my girl is better than alright. You couldn't do better."

"I don't want to. I'm fine being alone. It's better that way." Dante shrugged, remaining nonchalant about the whole relationship thing.

"I thought that too. And then I met her..." Vergil sighed. "Probably one of the best choices I've made."

Dante wished his brother wasn't so thick headed. He wanted to tell him that the girl he _thought_ was the one was actually a demon loving whore who lusted for both of them, but something told him that his twin would figure he was just jealous and wanted him to be single just like he was.

That wasn't the case and Dante would never wish bad on his big brother, no matter how bad he pissed him off.

"Things that seem like a sure thing sometimes fail. Just watch yourself, Verge." Dante shook his head.

Vergil scoffed, "I got a backup if this one fails."

So, it was true.

"You're still talking to other people??"

"Not sleeping around but yes, there's another girl I talk to. Not anything serious but I mean she has potential."

"…You think that's fair to * _name_ *?" Now Dante didn't feel bad for kissing you three times already.

"Why do you care? You like her or something??" Vergil raised a brow to his twin and splashed him.

Dante rolled his eyes and returned the action. "No, asshole. I'm just saying. Don't be upset if she does the same."

In a way this was his warning of he might decide to fuck you; though if it were anyone else, Dante would probably beat the shit out of them for crossing his brother.

"She won't. I got her right around my finger."

"...Right, anyways, I'm hungry and I know I'm getting wrinkly, but this is just ridiculous." Dante chuckled as he looked at his water aged hands.

"You look like foreskin." Vergil grinned and exited the pool with his twin, going over to you and collecting his things; a book and a pen.

"Don't you have foreskin? Sleeping bag dick." Dante shoved his twin playfully and tried to trip him up.

Vergil caught himself before he stumbled and swatted at his brother. "Nope, mother was generous enough to get me clipped. You on the other hand are probably sporting a turtle neck."

Dante laughed and shook his head. "Ask Nero's mom, she knows."

Vergil didn't take too kindly to his brother making jokes about sleeping with his son's mother and this earned Dante a jab, more like a stab from the pen he was currently carrying.

"Ah! Damn man. It was a joke! Geez!" Dante groaned and pulled the pen from his side.

"Too far."

" _Too far_? You just said my dick looks like a damn tube sock is at the end of it!"

You laughed at the brothers and their bickering.

"You two are definitely family."

"He's adopted." Vergil pointed towards Dante with his thumb.

Nero was currently taking a nap on the chair next to you, his little butt in the air since he was laying awkwardly; in the fetal position but on his stomach.

"Look at that cutie!" You smiled and looked over to the child.

You were sporting a pink bikini top and matching yellow bottoms that had the same shade of pink swirls on them. Your nipples were hard as usual and your piercings were visible beneath the thin fabric.

Dante just watched you the whole time, mentally undressing you slowly and going over a scenario in his head where he screwed you right in the pool.

"I'm cuter." He took a seat next to Nero instead of you.

You just gave him a smile, mentally agreeing with him; you too unable to keep your gaze from falling on him.

While Vergil maintained a clean and tamed get up, Dante let age take its course and shroud him in various splays of hair across his body that just had your mouth resemblancing the pool you were just in.

His chest was covered in short hairs that descended down his sternum but got lost once they hit a certain point of his gloriously toned tummy.

The bristles resumed beneath his belly button and disappeared into the thick waistband of his red swim trunks.

Not to mention his scruffy face that tickled you when you kissed him.

Dante was every bit of rugged and sexy and you just couldn't wait to feel that hirsute body against yours.

*****

"Am I the only one ready to eat these chairs? Man, I'm starving." Dante's tummy protested his hungry and both Vergil and you agreed.

Food did sound good.

"I know a really nice restaurant we can go to." You smiled and sat up, slipping your flip flops back on preparing to leave the pool.

"Do they have pizza?" Dante inquired.

"Pizza isn't everything." Vergil shook his head and gathered all of Nero's things.

"Neither is power, yet you're so obsessed with it."

"Do you two ever get along?" You smiled and wrapped your towel around your waist.

"Not since we shared a womb, even then _someone_ was hogging all the room." Dante glared at his twin.

In addition to being the younger twin, Dante was also the smaller twin at birth; Vergil being greedy and soaking up all the nutrients.

"That just means mother was supposed to only have one of us." Vergil took your hand once everyone was prepared to leave; Nero asleep in his other arm.

"Yeah, _me_." Both men said at the same time.

You just laughed and shook your head. "Well, the place doesn't have pizza but if you're feeling the whole Italian vibe then they do have some nice pasta."

Dante shrugged. "Honestly I'll take whatever at this point." His stomach growled, more liked barked at him to fill it.

"Let's go get changed and we'll go then!"

Vergil took your hand and went to the car, putting Nero in his seat and strapping him in.

Poor thing was slumped over, exhausted and probably wouldn't be woke for dinner.

His father would get him a to go box if need be.

*****

Back at your house everyone proceeded in washing the chlorine and whatever other infestations that may have been in the pool off your bodies; Vergil going first of course.

Dante was in the guest room stripping himself down in preparation for his shower when you knocked.

Grabbing his towel off the floor, Dante wrapped the fabric around his naked waist before opening.

".... can I help you?" His gaze refused to land on you because you yourself were only sporting a towel. "Just making sure there's towels and everything in here. I forget I have a guest room sometimes since no one hardly stays the night." You gave him a smile.

Dante nodded. "There's towels..."

"Great, well enjoy your shower." You licked your lips at him before strutting away, your hips swaying so that just enough of your thighs got exposed to temp the man.

Dante shut the door and groaned, letting his towel fall but it didn't drop immediately from getting hung on his throbbing hardness. He seriously needed to get laid.

You ended up joining Vergil in the shower since it would save some time and you just so happen to have a grave amount of wetness between your thighs from drooling over his twin all afternoon.

"Mm, you're excited to see me, I see." Vergil's chest was pressed against yours and his hand was snaked around you, fingering you from behind.

"Yes, I'm always excited to see you." You moaned when he slipped another digit inside your tight wet heat.

Vergil dipped his head down and took one of your pierced nipples into his mouth, gently tucking on the metal with his teeth. You enjoyed the pain; one of the many kinks you had.

Though you appeared innocent-you working at the library adding to the effect, you were indeed far from it.

The first week you met Vergil and you already let him fuck you over a stack of books in the backroom. You had a high sex drive and whoever you ended up with could never keep up. Though it wasn’t always that way. 

You often remained single, but there was just something about the mysterious man that entranced you and drew you in like a fish on a line.

"Mm do we have enough time? I want you, baby." You whined, unable to decide which direction to drag your hips in.

Vergil pulled his fingers from you and pushed them into your mouth and like the horny little vixen you were, you happily sucked the digits clean of your juices before he finished up the bit you didn't collect.

"We'll make time, darling." He stated as he picked you up and pressed you against the wall.

You smiled and wrapped your legs around your boyfriend's waist, gasping once you felt him slip inside you.

"Oh yes!"

Vergil rocked into you the best he could from your standing position, figuring it would have been better just for you to bend over instead since he was having a hard time supporting your weight and not killing you both from slipping.

You pushed the shower head to the side since it was spraying in your face and propped your leg up on the side of the tub.

Switching his position so he was now behind you, Vergil slide back inside you in one smooth motion.

"Dante's going to be upset." You gasped when you felt him nudge your spot.

The sound of wet skin on skin mixed with the hiss of the shower along with his grunts and your moans.

"I don't want to think about my brother at a time like this." Vergil groaned and swatted your ass.

He may not have wanted to, but _you_ certainly were.

In reality, Vergil was making you scream but in your mind; Dante had a handful of your hair and the other full of your ass while he fucked the hell out of you on his desk.

You were squealing like a pig, begging him to not stop and that he was screwing you better than anyone you'd been with.

"Yes, don't s-stop, Vergil!"

In your mind it was Dante you were moaning for.

Your fantasies encouraged your freak to fly as you moved away from your boyfriend before dropping to your knees and taking him in your mouth.

Instantly you were greeted by the taste of yourself and you moaned around a mouthful loving the flavor.

"Shit." Vergil groaned and gripped the back of your head, letting his fall back and his eyes slip shut from the pleasure.

You bobbed your head up and down, gripping his hips to steady yourself and work your throat like it was meant to be used.

"Good girl." You were praised with a slap to your face, nothing harsh but it was firm enough; just how you liked it.

Vergil pulled out your mouth, letting you gather your breath before he was right back in it. Somewhere in your mind it was Dante you were blowing, and he had your nipples between his fingers, tugging and twisting them as well as your piercings.

As said before, you had a thing for pain and mixing it with pleasure was only the start of your dark erotic fantasies. You actually wouldn't mind fucking the twins at the same time; feeling both of them stretching out your tight hole, begging for them to let loose inside you.

You thought about being their slut; their little fuck toy that they shared. You'd be so good for them-letting them have you whenever they desired.

Your efforts increased as you added a stroke of your hand to your already close boyfriend's pleasure.

Vergil grabbed your hair and forced his hips forward, making you gag but not retreating. You were in your element-what you were born for; to please.

"Oh, I’m gonna-"

A single spurt of salty goodness splashed in the back of your throat before several sharper ones coated the inside of your mouth.

"Mm." You let the fluid flow out of your mouth and rain down and shroud your pierced nipples.

Vergil panted and collected himself, his greying locks down in his face and resembling his twin.

You closed your eyes and smiled; it was Dante who'd just showered you in his orgasm.

*****

The car ride to the restaurant was a bit tense; Dante upset with you and his twin for taking forever to get ready. Nero was still passed out sleep and no one bothered to wake him.

Have you ever tried to wake a cranky and fussy demon baby?

The twins learned their lesson and the results weren't pleasant.

"I should have just stayed home and sweated to death, at least I would have had a pizza and not have to wait for you to get done making babies." Dante tapped his leg and peered out the window at all the passing buildings.

It was bad enough he was over 6 feet and in the backseat with his _'son_ ' but what really just added to the shits was your curious hand reaching on the side of your seat to feel on him.

The night time provided a perfect cover up as you slowly circled your index finger around his knee.

Dante didn't move his leg, though he didn't seem to be paying you any mind either. The only thing he was focused on was filling his belly and getting some sleep.

"We're here!" You smiled and pulled your hand back once Vergil parked.

The restaurant wasn't nothing too fancy, but it wasn't just some ratty old diner either. The place had valet parking; so maybe it was a bit expensive, but you didn't mind treating the boys.

*****

Everyone sat at a booth, Dante and Nero on one side and Vergil and you on the other; you purposely sitting in front of Dante.

The waitress brought everyone a menu once she took everyone's drink preference and Nero a coloring activity sheet for whenever he awakened.

"So-" Dante started. "How did you rejects meet?"

You giggled at the insult, though it wasn't offensive and spoke. "He came into the library and we just kind of hit it off instantly.”

"I bet you did." Dante looked at his twin and sipped his beer once the waitress sat it down.

She was a cute little red head who couldn't stop flirting with him and though you had a whole boyfriend right next to you; part of you was extremely jealous since you wanted first dibs.

"What can I get for you?" She smiled at him.

"Your number and whatever this is, it looks eatable." Dante grinned and pointed to an item on the menu.

The red head giggled and blushed but wrote down his order. "And for you two?"

You gritted your teeth and skimmed your menu. "I'll just have this." Your gaze didn't leave from Dante as he continued to add redness to the girl's cheeks.

Vergil gave his order and order Nero something before he threw his arm over the seat behind you.

"Alright, I'll be back with your food a little later. Can I get you anything else in the meantime?"

Dante touched the back of her hand and she nearly melted.

"Don't forget your number before I leave." He slowly walked his index and middle finger up her arm before snatching his hand away.

The waitress; whose name was Gina, started choking and had to walk away fanning herself with the menus since another table requested her attention.

You thought about tripping her but that just would have been rude. That didn't stop you from letting the fork you had in your hand fall and clank on the table though.

The twins looked at you, but you said it was just an accident, though it was really you wanting her to leave and get away from your soon to be plaything.

"See that? I'm willing to bet you she doesn't even give me her number. Babes just don't like me for some reason."

"Have you seen and smelled yourself?" Vergil scoffed.

"I'll have you know I took three showers today!" Dante smelled himself. "See, I didn't pass out. I'm clean."

You had a habit of giggling like a school girl around the man; Vergil not being so comical.

Nero stirred and awaken, his tiny arms stretching above his head and a cute little yawn to finish it off. He did that smacking thing with your mouth you do after you yawned and rubbed at his eyes.

"Uh oh. The hell spawn is waking." Dante hid behind his napkin.

Vergil wanted to reach across the table and pick his son up and shower him with love like he always did whenever the toddler awakened from a nap, but he had to settle with a warm smile instead, since he didn't want you getting suspicious about whom he actually belonged to.

Nero looked around and immediately started to fuss since he was in an unfamiliar place. The restaurant was noisy, and it was entirely too many people around for his liking. The air smelt weird and he needed to be changed.

It didn't take long for tears to start springing out his eyes and him reaching for Vergil.

Both the twins looked at each other and Dante just nodded to his brother that it would be best to deal with his own son at the moment.

Vergil stood up the best he could while still in the booth and picked up his son. "Hey, I'm going to go calm him down. I'll be back." He grabbed Nero's bag and disappeared to the restroom.

Which left Dante and you.

*****

After you seated yourself back in the booth from letting your boyfriend out; a devious smirk landed on your face as you slipped your foot out your sandal and tip toed up Dante's leg.

Not even realizing what he'd done; leaving himself alone with you wasn't the best idea and here's why.

Immediately he pushed your foot down but you weren't up for taking no for an answer. So, you slipped down in your seat and nudged your other foot right between his thighs.

"Did I tell you how fucking sexy you looked today being a daddy at the pool?"

Despite his first attempt to get you to stop, Dante let you tap your toes against his crotch.

"...I don't think that's something you should be saying." He cleared his throat and shifted in his position.

You weren't sure how much time you had before the annoying Gina chick came back with your orders and or your boyfriend, but you were on a mission to have Dante stuttering from your foot teasing him fucking silly under the table while you all engaged in dinner.

"Well it's true, and who's around to hear it?" You pushed your heel against the hard lump in his pants.

"Stop."

"Which is it? _This_ says you want me to continue." You giggled and wiggled your toes against the hardness.

Dante groaned and lifted his hips into your foot. "Stop or I'll tell him..."

"Tell him _what_? How bad you want to fuck me? I'd let you fuck me right here in this restaurant. Or better yet how about I suck you under the table, _hm_? Would you like that, Dante?"

You moved your foot the more he humped it, using your other one to keep you from slipping completely under the table.

Dante didn't respond instead he held the top of your foot down so that he could grind against the arch.

"Look at you; you want me, don't you? I want you too, so bad. Get yourself off right here." You smirked and let yourself slide more under the table.

Luckily with how the lighting in the dining area was left the naughty things you were doing concealed and the only way you would see is if you were approaching the table. The servers were busy balancing trays of cuisines on their palms and not many people were up walking around because they were enjoying themselves, you just hoped Vergil didn't walk up before you noticed him.

*****

Dante continued to rut against your foot and though he was completely fucking embarrassed that he was humping your leg like some horny ass dog, he couldn't resist the heat coming from your body and warming his lap.

Not to mention the filthy sex talk you were spewing was only adding to his arousal. He was so riled up that he wanted to shove his hand down his pants and take care of himself right there.

"Fuck, I can't wait to feel that big ole thing inside me, stretching me out and making me yours. You want that, Dante? Want me to ride you like an animal? You want me to suck you till you pour your seed down my throat? Making me gag and slobber all over myself?"

You pushed your foot more against him and continued. “I know it took us a while to get ready, but we were doing it in the shower and all I could think about was you. I wonder how hard you can make me shake. You should show me tonight.”

You observed around the dining area again and kept your torment up when you didn’t see your boyfriend or the waitress.

“I’m so wet over here. Mm, Dante I want to feel you inside me sooo bad. I’m soaked for you, come over here and fuck me baby. Come fuck me right here for everyone to watch and see.”

It didn't take too much more before Dante's hunching stopped and he was gripping your foot so tight it hurt.

A few panted breaths escaped his chest as he let your foot go and slumped in his position.

“…Shit.” Dante glared at you; if looks could kill.

Great, now he had to endure the whole night’s dinner with his orgasm in his pants like he was a teenager again.

"Mm, holy fuck. Did you just..." You moaned softly and grinded against the leather booth cushion.

"Fuck, Dante. That's so hot. I wish I could lick you clean right now. I bet you taste so good." You whined and rubbed yourself through your shorts. "I can't wait to get home."

You smirked and quickly put your hands back on the table when Vergil came back.

Nero was walking on his own and didn't look as grumpy, though he didn't like the fact that he had to wear a sweater in such extreme temperatures; his little arm surely to draw too many spectators.

Vergil looked between Dante and you, “What the hell happened? Why do you look like you just seen a demon or something?"

Dante's mind was in a whole other state, a state where he was screwing you in every city and every town there was.

Not only was he hungry as hell even more now, but he had a whole lap full of devil seed that was extremely uncomfortable.

Hungry, horny and babe less.

What a life.

*****

Dinner proceeded with less chatter and more sounds of food being woofed down. Dante wasn't hungry suddenly and surely it had everything to do with your foot still driving him insane.

You could literally fucking feel the dampness of his orgasm soaking through his pants and making your pretty toes wet.

He picked one hell of a time to not wear boxers.

"You cried for hours that you were hungry, now you're not even eating? What gives?" Vergil held Nero's straw steady so he could wash down the food he had between his little cheeks.

"I-I don't know. I'm t-tired." He stammered.

You snorted and looked elsewhere in the dining area to avoid questioning.

Mission accomplished.

"Tired?? Foolishness, Dante. You have no reason to be."

Feeling his second orgasm of the night brewing in his stomach from your foot pressed against his lap, Dante pushed the limb away before standing up quickly. "I gotta poop. I'll be back."

You watched as the man hastily made his way to the restroom, his walk a bit off since his pants were currently ruined.

"What's his deal?" Vergil shook his head and shoved a fork full of pasta in his mouth.

"I dunno, maybe the waitress turned him down after all." You smiled and wiggled your toes around loving the way his orgasm felt on your skin.

*****

Dante groaned loudly when he pushed his pants down in the stall.

"Jesus, get a hold of yourself, Dante." He shook his head and did as best as he could to clean himself.

Wearing black with a whole release in your lap wasn't too thrilling.

He finished his second orgasm off but in the toilet this time. Your name falling from his lips. He shook his head, flushed the can and washed his hands and his face.

He looked himself over in the mirror and groaned. “Alright, I’m done playing with her. Fine, if she wants to go there-“ He scoffed and laughed a bit; a dark chuckle. “-Poor thing just doesn’t know. Well * _name_ * I hope you’re ready for what you just unleashed.”

Dante looked over his appearance once more, got himself together and went back to you and his twin.

His demeanor was definitely more stable, and he just kept giving you this look the whole time and shook his head.

If only you knew what he had instore for you.

*****

Dinner simmered down a bit since you decided to stop your torment and Dante was more than grateful you did. He was able to finish off his food in peace and Nero was busy making a mess of his chocolate cake Vergil ordered for him.

*****

Once finished with dinner, everyone headed back to the car and you ended up driving back this time since Vergil wanted to sit in the back with Nero.

"Did you like your food?" He asked as he cleaned his son's face.

Nero whined and fought him since his dad was using spit to clean his cheeks. "Ewe daddy! No, you have cooties."

Dante had your ears occupied in the front seat, so you didn't hear your boyfriend and his son's conversation.

Though he was telling you a story about demons; the only thing your mind could hear was Dante narrating to you how he was going to hold you upside down and make you gag while he fucked your throat and sucked your pearl till you cried. 

You had a way with words; working in a library in all.

"I do not, hush. If anyone has cooties it's you, stinky." Vergil let the window down and fanned the air, his son having passed gas.

Nero giggled and kicked his legs. "I had fun today!"

"Great, that means you'll sleep all through the night then, no late-night binge watching of cartoons." Vergil slapped his twin in the back of the head.

"Hey, you're just boring ole Uncle Verge. I'll decide when he sleeps." Dante grinned and reached behind him and tickled his nephew's bare foot; him having untied his boot and kicked it off somewhere in the backseat.

Dante also reached back to punch his brother in the knee which earned him a swat to his arm and next thing you knew a whole frenzy of licks being passed erupted.

"Stop it!" Dante groaned, still fending off his brother's slaps.

"No, you stop it!" Vergil slapped his twin's hand out the way.

"My god, I'm in the car with three children." You laughed and shook your head.

"Grow up." Vergil scoffed and pushed his brother's seat.

"I am a grown up! _You_ grow up." Dante was now fully out his seat belt and turned around fighting his twin.

Nothing serious but the slaps and swats did have some force behind them.

"Pfft, I'm older I don't need to grow up." Vergil held his head high, proud of being only a few minutes older than his little brother.

" _I'm older I don't need to grow up_ ; Oh, shut up! That's your favorite line." Dante mocked his twin.

You stopped the car pretty hard and this caused the man to almost hit the dashboard.

"How about _both_ of you shut up. Look at Nero, he's a baby and he's more well behaved than you two."

Vergil scoffed. "He's just full, wait until he shits and gets hungry again."

"Hush before I put you in time out." You reached on the side of your chair and swatted his knee.

Vergil grabbed a hand full of your hair and yanked your head back.

"I think it's the other way around, dear. But we shall see." He smirked.

Dante once again wasn't feeling the third wheeling and ended turning in his seat towards the window. "Gross, just let me out here. Maybe I’ll get lucky with one of the back alley babes."

*****

You turned your living room into a big fort of blankets and pillows, mostly for Nero but you decided why not have a movie night too?

The twins still weren't talking to one another once you arrived back home and the tension in the air was a bit too uncomfortable for your liking. You didn't need bad house guest.

"Pick a movie!" You plopped down between your boyfriend and the couch, handing him the remote.

Nero snatched the device from his father, "No! Scary movie!!"

"Why so you can hide for the rest of the night?" Vergil scoffed and took the remote back. "Perhaps something mind expanding?"

Unfortunately, Dante wasn't present for the slumber party; not wanting to deal with his twin and you making out all night. Instead, he went out for what he said was a walk but from the looks of it, he didn't plan on coming back for the night.

This left Nero to be with his father and though Vergil wasn't too thrilled about it, he didn't have the energy to keep going at it with his brother considering Dante was doing him one hell of a favor.

He didn't need to fuck up the deal they had; him paying his little brother's bills in exchange for him to watch his Nero whenever he needed him to.

"Aw, babe let's watch something scary!" You agreed with Nero who was already nodding off.

Vergil sighed but gave in since it didn't seem like it would be long before the infant was sleep.

"Fine."

*****

As expected, Nero was the first to fall asleep and the rest of the movie consisted of you and Vergil making out.

"Babe, Nero is right here..." You gasped when you felt his hand tugging at your panties under the blanket.

"He won't wake up." Vergil balanced himself on one arm while the other was snaked between your bodies trying to pull your underwear to the side.

"Still, that's weird and your brother asked us to watch him." You whispered and shifted so he couldn't complete the task.

"...Fine." Not too happy with being denied sex, Vergil pushed off of you and rejoined your side.

You stayed up for as long as you could before you too were asleep right along with the man. You wished Dante didn’t leave. You wouldn’t mind sneaking off to the guess room and putting _him_ to sleep.

All in due time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, looks like our Dante is fed up with your shit lol and baby Nero just has me in a headlock of cuteness and I can't deal.  
> And what about that good ole Sparda brotherly love? xD  
> What did you guys think?  
> Feedback is always welcome <3  
> Stay tune for the next chapter where Dante finally decides to do something about your constant provoking ;) and baby Nero just keeps on being adorable and Vergil? Well Vergil just continues to be good ole sophisticated Vergil lol.  
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Not So Fun Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ya know, I wasn't down for any of this before but after that incident at dinner, I think it's bout time you learned to keep your hands to yourself." Dante grabbed your arms and held them behind your back so you couldn't move then proceeded into sucking a love bite right on your neck.

Vergil knocked on his twin's door for a brief moment before pushing it open and not giving him time to answer it.

"Uh, Verge, I see you've been practicing the whole knocking thing but now you have to learn the waiting part... Ya know, like waiting till I fucking answer it." Dante tossed the magazine he was wrapped up in to the side and crossed his arms over his chest.

"One day you're going to come in here and see something that's going to give you a nightmare."

Vergil entered his brother's room with a bag that contained books. "I need a favor..."

"No, leave."

"Dante, come on. I just need you to return these for me and get these on this list. I have to take Nero to the doctor." Vergil poked his head in the hallway to ensure his son was getting dressed for his checkup.

After 20 minutes of attacking his teddy bears (demons as he liked to call them)with the plastic sword his uncle won for him-despite his twin's objection saying he had enough toys already; Nero finally started getting ready for his appointment.

He loved pretending he too carved up devils just like his pa and uncle. He couldn't wait till he was old enough to have a real sword like the two men. Then they all could slay _‘devil booty_ ’ together.

“Why can’t you do it?”

“Because they’re already late and he can’t be late for his appointment.” He explained.

Dante sighed. “Fine, I guess I can help.”

“I also paid the water and lights, if you were wondering, and I got more beer.”

Dante gave his brother a goofy flirt face. “Careful, brother, you keep doing great things and I might have to get weird with you later.” He teased.

Vergil just gave his twin a pressed look and shook his head, a faint smile and laugh leaving his body from his twin’s silliness before he got back serious.

“Anyways, thanks again. I’ll be back later, I’m sure I’ll have to bribe this kid with junk food after.” He sighed and exited back to his room already dreading the long talk he would have to have with his son to get him to let the doctor look at him.

*****

Dante was surprised to see you at work since you didn't look like your normal self. Your hair was down but you wore glasses, a blouse and a pencil skirt; more professional than you usual relaxed get up.

He mentally cursed himself for agreeing to do the errand and wondered if his brother actually _wanted_ him to fuck you because he must have had a lot of confidence in his twin to trust you alone with him.

Not that you should have been doing anything anyways; you were at work.

"Hi, Dante." You smiled at the man and popped your bubble gum between your cheek.

"Uh your man wanted to return these and gave me a list for new ones..." Dante didn't really make eye contact with you the whole time.

How could he? You'd made him ruin his pants at dinner with only your foot that night.

Imagine what it would be like when he got the real thing. 

"Mm, they're late. I'm going to have to charge him, not my rules." You gave Dante a smile and scanned the books back into the system.

"Are you busy after this?" You asked, dropping them in the put backs bin.

You didn't forgot what happened between you two, but you didn't see a reason to bring it up. It was in the past, just like each time you kissed.

A secret only you two shared. You found it hot and wanted to keep it that way.

"No... Wait, yes but why?" Dante leaned on the desk and peered right down your top. He couldn't help himself.

He was more than attracted to you and didn't see a reason to try and hide it.

"I go to lunch in about 15 minutes, would you like to join me?" You leaned over and used your forearms to push your breast up and give him a peek of your hot pink bra.

You too were more than enticed with the man as well. You wanted him as bad as he wanted you but you two had to draw a line since you were his twin's girlfriend. However, that ship sailed and now you were about to find out the hard way of what it meant to keep your hands to yourself.

"Um...only if you let me pick what we eat..." Dante cleared his throat and shifted his weight more on one leg since he was starting to get excited. 

"That's fine, nothing with peanuts though. I'm allergic."

"No, just pizza... Is that fine?"

"Yes, that's fine.." You looked behind you and then back to him. "You know... My co-worker is at lunch and I'm the only one on the floor right now..." You leaned over the counter. "I'd love to take you in the back, let you fuck me on one of the carts."

Dante swallowed and backed away from the desk once you finished returning all the books he gave to you.

"I'll be in the parking lot." He grabbed the list off the desk and disappeared to the many selections of books to pick out the ones Vergil asked him to.

Boy were you in for a surprise.

*****

 

You sunk your teeth into a slice of hot and steamy pepperoni pizza that you'd grabbed for your lunch. Dante sat in the parking lot of the library with you in your car after he'd finish grabbing the books he was asked to get enjoying the saucy goodness as well.

"So, aside from being my baby's hot twin; what other surprises are you full of?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me. So let's just go with quite a few. I didn't think I'd find you working at a library."

Dante took a bite out his slice and grabbed another despite not being finished with his first.

"No, I used to work at a bar, but I needed a new change of scenery. Which is how I met your brother." You smiled.

"I wonder if you've ever come into the bar before. I don't think so because I'm sure my co-workers would have lost their minds over you."

You giggled and took another bite out your slice.

"They always wanted me to serve the hot guys since I wasn't all that attractive back then. I'd just be a wingman well _wing woman_..."

Surprisingly, it was actually easy to talk to Dante for more than 10 minutes without wanting to drop to your knees for the man.

He was quite the character and had you nearly in tears from laughing so much. He kept you giggling and smiling; a change from your usual adult conversing with his twin.

"Really? It's hard to believe that." He said, finishing his first slice and already halfway done with the second.

"Well I use to be a little bigger and I didn't really care to get all dolled up. I mean it was just a job, I didn't see the excitement in having guys drool all over you for a few drinks. And well…. _He_ wouldn’t let me…"

You weren't exactly the most confident person before you left the bar. You'd just gotten away from a toxic relationship and your self-esteem wasn't very high. You'd gained weight and stopped caring about your appearance since the person you were with before constantly made you feel bad about yourself. It was a rough 2 years, but you felt like a new woman once you lost that 170 pound headache.

Then you found a new job at the library and pulled yourself together. You started working out and gained your confidence back. You started again caring about your appearance and who you attracted; got your nipples pierced and became the hot little librarian with the metal under her shirt.

Everyone desired you but no matter how many guys tried to sweep you off your feet, your eyes remained on one man and one man only.

The man with the long blue coat and once white hair.

Vergil always sat in the same spot to read; right next in the window with the sun seat in it. You always made sure it was vacant for the man. Of course he had no idea but seeing anyone else there that wasn't him upset you. You'd politely ask them to move, often coming up with some bizarre story about it being cursed or the paint was wet.

And whenever the older man would come in; you'd instantly melt and busy yourself with put backs, purposely grabbing the cart that contained literature that belonged in the vicinity he was in.

*****

Dante's playful banter made your lunch fly by and you quickly lost track of time. It was almost time for you to head back and part of you actually got sad, you were having a good time.

"-Yeah, I've seen a lot of weird shit, but I think your story tops mine." Dante shook his head and laughed.

You gave a small smile but it seemed to taper away once you checked the time.

"Mm damn. I have to go back to work soon." You took another bite from your pizza but ended up dropping sauce down your blouse.

"Aw no!"

"Well that's not a good feeling I'm sure." Dante laughed as he watched you squirm around since the sauce was hot.

You grabbed a napkin and cleaned up the mess you made. "No, it wasn't."

"At least you didn't dirty your shirt." He smiled.

"Yeah.. But um, I would like your opinion on something." You looked around the parking lot at all the other cars and people around.

It wasn't packed but it wasn't exactly empty either.

"On?" Dante turned and watched as you grabbed your sun visor from the backseat and put it up in your windshield.

The rest of your windows were tinted so you weren't worried about those.

You didn't need peeking eyes watching what you were about to do.

"Do you think your brother will like these?" You began unbuttoning your blouse to reveal your hot pink bra, but you didn't stop there.

Dante looked at you with a confused look but then realized what you wanted to show him.

You pulled the straps of your bra down to reveal your breast and new gold rings in your nipples.

They had gold stars with diamonds in them on either end of the bar; your nipples in between.

Dante's mouth fell open and instantly a wave of blood rushed downward.

"You think he'll like these?" You cupped your breast and gave them a squeeze and your nipples a tug.

Dante just sat there admiring seeing your bare chest for the first time, mentally begging himself not to touch you and-

He reached out with his clean hand and lightly ran his fingertips over the hard buds. Your nipples normally stayed erect but with the added stimulation from Dante teasing them only added to their stiffness.

Having realized what he was doing, Dante snatched his hand away and cleared his throat.

"Sorry, um-" He adjusted himself in his seat, the front of his pants poked up from his excitement.

You bit your lip and looked at him. "I-it’s okay." You took his dirty hand from his lap and brought it to your mouth.

"D-Do... _you_ like them?" You poked your tongue out and swirled it all over his index fingertip.

Dante groaned and let you suck and lick on his pizza sauce covered fingers; cleaning each digit spotless.

"I do..."

You let his hand go before taking the last slice of pizza and putting some of the sauce from it on your chest. "Mm, thank you." You smiled and ushered him to you with just your forefinger.

Luckily no one could see you getting freaky with your boyfriend's twin thanks to your tinted windows and sun visor.

Dante leaned over the arm rest and sucked your sauce covered nipple into his mouth. It took every bit of strength you had not to cream yourself at the action. It was so hot having your boyfriend's brother lick pizza sauce off you; two of his favorite things in his mouth at the moment.

Your hips bucked up and you spread your legs in your tight skirt.

"Oh fuck, Dante." You moaned and held his head once he switched to your other nipple, cleaning it and sucking until it was sore.

He pulled away and licked his lips; a smirk on his face. "As if I already didn't love pizza."

Your mind was a bit hazy since you weren't expecting him to have your nipples for lunch as well. You could feel your panties dampen and hoped your skirt wasn't ruined.

You only had about 5 minutes left for lunch, but you were so turned on and didn't want to go back inside. So you pulled Dante back to you and kissed him hard.

Your tongue slipped between his lips and you were instantly greeted by the intense taste of pizza sauce. You two wrestled in his mouth until he pulled away to pull you in his lap.

"I have to go, Dante..." You whined when he worked his hips up into yours.

Somewhere in his mind he knew he shouldn't have been touching you, let alone sucking pizza sauce off your nipples but after what happened at dinner; you were about to be sorry you’d even met the man.

*****

Dante held your hips and continuously pushed up against you, his tongue flicking across the hard buds on your breast.

"Mm, okay." He hummed and pulled you so you could kiss him.

You gasped and let his chair back so you could have more room to lay against him while he hunched you like a teenager.

"Unzip my pants." Dante lifted your hips up so you could reach your hand in between your flushed bodies.

You weren’t sure why, but now it was your turn to be flustered and shy. Your hands trembled and you couldn't even get a hold on his belt.

You were so turned on and just ended up grinding against the bulge in his pants; getting yourself off like he got off to your feet teasing him.

"Fuck yes." You moaned and rotated your hips at the right time; feeling a nudge against your clothed pearl and you stayed there while Dante sucked on your nipples.

He ushered your hips roughly against his lap and bit down on your breast, leaving his teeth marks behind.

"Mm, you're going to be late" He smirked.

"Ya know, I wasn't down for any of this before but after that incident at dinner, I think it's bout time you learned to keep your hands to yourself." Dante grabbed your arms and held them behind your back so you couldn't move then proceeded into sucking a love bite right on your neck.

"Dante!" You whined and tried to free yourself but the only thing you could move was your hips.

"No, stop it!" You gasped when you felt his other hand pinching and tugging at your nipple.

The combination of him sucking on your neck, teasing your breast and grinding against you was enough to make you cream yourself.

"Dante..." You whimpered as your body shuttered and twitched against his.

You relaxed against his strong chest; satisfied from your embarrassing orgasm.

"Mm, that should keep you away for a while." Dante licked the deep scarlet love bite on your neck.

"I told you to stop fucking with me, but I see now you can't be nice to whores." Dante's tone slipped dark as he brought your ear towards his mouth.

"Keep your hands to yourself, slut. Or it'll be worse than a hickey next time." He pushed you off his lap and let himself out your car.

"Thanks for the pizza, babe." He smirked at you, blew you a kiss and shut the door before going to his own car.

You let out a frustrated groan and kicked your steering wheel. Not only did you have a fucking love bite from your boyfriend's twin, your skirt was ruined with your gushing wetness; a whole puddle of it stained on the back of the khaki material.

You were also late from lunch and didn't have anything to change into besides a short pair of shorts in your backseat.

You'd have to settle with getting bitched at because there was no way you were going back inside in the state you were in.

*****

After work you had no choice but to go home since Dante marked your neck and you couldn't exactly go to your boyfriend's place with a love bite that looked like a gunshot wound.

Though he wanted to fuck you into next week, Dante remained adamant about you leaving him alone.

"Verge! I got your shit, man." Dante dropped the bag of books on his desk and went to the fridge, grabbing a beer before lounging on the loveseat.

Tiny rapid footsteps echoed down the stairs and then something heavy landed on the man's chest; his nephew.

"Uncle Dante!" Nero threw his arms around his uncle's neck and gave him a big hug. "Where'd ya go!?"

"Oh! Your dad got you somethings." Dante pushed himself up from the loveseat with just his elbow strength since he had a toddler in one arm and a beer in the other hand.

Nero held on and let his uncle carry him over to the bag of books. "Ooo more books!"

Dante sat him down on his desk and let the kid rummage through the sack.

"Ah you're back. Good" Vergil came down the stairs with a chick that wasn’t you.

Dante looked up surprised. "Um, yeah....I'm back..." He cleared his throat and downed his beer.

Vergil kissed the girl's cheek before she left.

"Did you get everything?" He made his way to his brother's desk after he let her out.

"Sooo you're just going to act like that wasn't your girlfriend?" Dante stopped his twin.

"Eh, _*name*_ didn't want to come over. I think she's mad at me. Oh well." Vergil checked all the books his twin got. "I knew you could follow directions. Thank you." He picked his son up and grabbed the bag.

"You have some jobs; I'm going to read to Nero."

Vergil seemed a bit... _off_ but Dante didn't question it.

Seemed as though he would get to be free for the night and he was more than thrilled for that.

"So who was she?"

"A friend, if you're asking did I sleep with her then no. She was just here to keep me company since _*name*_ is being weird. She was fine earlier so I'm not sure what's wrong now."

"Oh...well I'm sure it's nothing." Dante shrugged and had to refrain from laughing.

He knew exactly why you were avoiding Vergil, but he decided keeping it to himself was better than sharing.

"Daddy!! I gotta potty." Nero whined and  squirmed around in his dad's arms.

"Alright well I'll see you tomorrow I'm sure." Vergil already begun undoing his son's shorts in hopes to make it to the toilet before he decided to go on himself.

"I'll be back tonight." Dante assured and grabbed his coat from the rack.

*****

A knock on the door made you jump up and you check the time. It was a little after 2 in the morning and you wondered who could it have been at your house so late.

You told your boyfriend that you got extremely busy and couldn't see him, so there's no way it could have been him. You didn't have any friends coming over because they would have called beforehand.

So who could it have been?

You hastily got up and carefully navigated down the stairs to the front door since it was dark in your house.

The knocks became more frequent and impatient. Whoever it was better had-had a good reason for waking you up.

You grabbed your robe off the coat rack before opening the door.

There stood a very tipsy Dante who had blood and debris smudges on his skin.

"Funny story, went to the bar had a few drinks and got all the way home after, wouldn't ya know; I ended up here" He laughed, his breath ripe with whiskey. "Oh, and I got a habit of attracting devils, so I had myself a nice little fight too."

"Well...I didn't ask you to come here.."

"I clearly have better things to do than spend my night with you."

Well ouch.

"I just thought you might have wanted to _'hang out'_ like you call it."

"Oh..." You picked yourself up from leaning on the door frame and went back inside, leaving it open for him to come in if he wanted.

"But I'm tired now. Sleepy time for, Dante." He yawned and shut the door behind him.

"Are you hurt?" You made your way to the kitchen and flipped on the light.

"What? No, I'm fine." Dante followed you.

You turned to him and noticed he had a scar above his eye, and you frowned.

"It doesn't hurt if that's what you're wondering. It'll go away by the morning." He touched the blood that was trickling down the side of his face.

"...Okay."

You were pretty upset with yourself considering _fucking_ Dante was at your house; alone, at 2 in the morning.

He was standing so close to you and there you were, half awake and unable to flirt.

"I'm surprised you're not reaching down my pants right now." Dante moved to where he had you pressed against the counter; his front to yours.

"I'm drunk and easier than a 1st grader's homework right now. Surely you must want to take advantage of me?" He smirked.

"Or are you still upset about lunch?"

He pressed his thumb into the love bite he'd made the previous day.

You tried to shake the sleep from your body and get with the program of him hitting on you, but your mind had other plans. "No.. I'm tired."

"So let me put you back to sleep." Dante grabbed your hips and pushed into you, the hardness of his excitement nudging you.

Out of all times to be fucking tired.

"Dante..." You whined and yawned.

He just laughed and moved away from you leaving you all flustered. "That was your one chance. Now I'm tired." Dante yawned and went to your couch.

"That's not fair." You grumbled and followed him. "You're just going to crash here tonight?"

"I can leave if-"

"No, I um.... I was just going to suggest taking the guest room since it has a bed..."

"You're right. Come on." He jumped back up, stumbled but managed to pick you up and head to the guest room.

Once inside, Dante laid you on the bed and got next to you. "Night." He turned his back to you and kicked off his boots.

"You're going to bed?" You moved so you were sitting up in front of him while he laid on his side.

"I don't know, did you have something in mind?"

You bit your lip and pushed his shoulder so he could lie back.

"How about we continue our lunch break?" You smirked and slipped your robe off.

Dante had his arms tucked behind his head while you gave him a show of you stripping out your top.

Instantly your pierced nipples hardened from the air and he moved one hand to your hip.

"You're so sexy." Dante rubbed up your tummy and then your sternum.

"Sexy little whore." He continued until his hand was wrapped around the front of your throat.

"You want to fuck me, don't you Dante?" You gasped when he applied pressure but not enough to harm you.

You grinded against him, moaning when you felt his hardness nudging against your pajama shorts.

"I do." Dante placed his hand back on your hip and thrusted up against you.

You cupped your breast and squeezed your nipples, moving your hips in sync with his.

You hadn't planned on sleeping with your boyfriend's twin for the night, but you did have something else he would enjoy in mind.

"Yeah? Let me see it. I know it's big." You slid off of him and began unbuckling his belt.

"Maybe, that could just be my gun you've been feeling this whole time." Dante felt like a female since you were undressing him, pulling his pants down to see what he had to offer.

Not that it mattered if he was packing or not. The man was fucking gorgeous and could get you off by just humping you.

"I wouldn't mind getting shot then." You smirked once he was just down to his boxers.

Your hands were all over his hairy chest and strong abs. You couldn't believe Dante was in your house, half naked, drunk and willing to do whatever it is that you wanted.

Yeah, he was the bitch for the night.

Dante laughed and sat up on his elbows. "You couldn't handle these bullets, baby."

"Oh? Then show me what type of fire power you're working with." You hooked your fingers around the waistband of his boxers, soft curls tickling your knuckles as your skin brushed his.

"You're the one with all the control." Dante tucked his arms back behind his head once he had his shirt off and let you take over.

Although you wanted him to fuck you into next week; seeing Dante completely naked for the first time had you more than nervous.

Your hands were trembling a bit and you took a deep breath before you pulled the band down.

Instantly the hard flesh sprang free and slapped his stomach before sticking straight up.

Your mouth swelled with saliva and while Vergil may have had an inch or two on his twin in length; he had _nothing_ on the thickness Dante had.

He'd definitely stretch you out and leave your jaw sore for a few days.

"Wow..." You looked like a kid in a candy store just admiring the man's nakedness.

Dante was a masterpiece. Nothing but raw man and part of you wished you'd met him first.

"So, am I to your standards or should I invest in the blue pill?" He teased.

You just shook your head and reached your hand out. "C-C-Can I?"

"Can you what?" Dante smirked and made his hardness twitch.

It was always fascinating how guys could control that.

"I... Shit." You whined and brought your mouth down around his leaking flesh.

A groan fell from his lips as he fought to not move his hips up into your face. The action was a bit unexpected and instinctively Dante pushed you away.

You gave him a confused look and backed away from him. "...sorry... I-I couldn't resist. It's just so... Big and thick and... Wow...."

Dante cleared his throat and got his mind together. "Was not expecting that." He chuckled.

"Um.. Can I continue?" You just had to taste him again.

Let his manly flavor settle in your taste buds and develop a newfound obsession of blowing him.

"Go ahead." Dante tucked one arm back behind his head and stroked himself with his other hand.

You just watched him for a while, lending a hand by dropping saliva down to add to the slip of his limb.

"Come here." Dante let himself go and grabbed your jaw.

You moaned and let him push your head down. You lips parted and you were instantly greeted by fresh pre.

Your tongue swirled all over the head and you pulled back and grasped him, both hands around his warm and now wet flesh; almost cylindrical.

You teased his opening with the tip of your tongue, knowing how much he was eager to pour himself down your thirst parched throat.

You hadn't slept with Vergil in a few days, so you were craving the warmness.

Dante just watched you blow him, and you just enjoyed it; both sucking him and him watching you.

You had a point to prove to the man, that you were every bit of a slut that he said you were.

The scent of Dante's skin drove you wild with desire, the fresh smell of a shower and the faint scent of the bar.

Your lips descended and touch down at the base, your throat relaxing and your jaw stretching.

"Wow, I see why Verge has you over every night." Dante eyes were shut and one of his hands were in your hair while the other remained behind his head.

You pulled away in need for air.

"You should start leaving your door unlocked or open."

"Can't, my son will run out the room."

"Mm I forget sometimes you have a kid, it's sexy that you do." You lazily stroked your hand up and down his length.

"Yeah..." Dante yawned and gripped your hair.

"Why'd you stop?"

You smirked and descended your lips back down.

*****

You spent the next 10 minutes using your throat to its full extend but ended up stopping when you heard soft snores coming from the man under you.

Dante was sound asleep with his hand still in your hair but his grip loose enough to where you could sit up. He'd fallen asleep before you got to finish, you didn't mind though. Your jaw was starting to hurt anyways.

You just smiled and pulled the blanket over his body and went back to your room. Part of you wanted to stay and cuddle up next to him but he wasn't your boyfriend and you didn't have emotional attachment to him.

Although you were starting to develop more than just a lustful crush on him.

Spending part of your workday with Dante; just laughing and enjoying each other's company was quite pleasant.

*****

The next morning Dante woke up with a bit of a hangover and forgotten memories of going to your place and trying to sleep with you. Something wasn't right, the bed he was in didn't feel like his own and he wasn't getting pounced on by a rowdy little toddler demon.

Dante pushed the duvet back and stumbled to his feet, the fresh roast of morning coffee waking his sense and making him hungry. He quickly dressed and made his way into the wall from where the aroma was coming from.

He followed his nose which lead him to you standing in your kitchen with a coffee mug tucked in your hand.

You were dressed for work, your hair up in a bun, your reading glasses already on your face and your blouse and skirt free of wrinkles.

"Morning." You smiled and stirred your breakfast around in the pan, scrambled eggs with crumpled up bacon pieces; your pancakes already fluffy and hot on your plate.

Dante's stomach grumbled from the delicious aroma and his head felt like it would explode.

"Wha... What happened last night?" He groaned and shook his head. "Did we-"

"You came over drunk, I went down on you, but you fell asleep before we could finish. Coffee?" You held your mug out to him.

"Uh, yeah sure." Dante leaned over on the counter massaging his temple.

You offered him some medical relief for his hangover but by the time you were turned back around with the bottle in your hand; Dante's distraught expression softened and the bloodshot eyes he had slipped back white.

Vergil and his twin’s amazing ability to heal themselves came in handy at times like such.

"Coffee is fine."

"I have time to make you a plate too if you want?" You only put half the eggs in your plate and removed one of the pancakes; putting the items on another.

Dante looked at you and then at the food, although he was indeed starving; he didn't feel like you needed to share you breakfast.

"You didn't have to do that..."

"It would be rude to eat in front of you and I'm not going to kick you out like some slutty one night stand."  You giggled.

Dante gave you a faint smile and gave in; having breakfast with you and just continuing the socializing you started last night once you refreshed his memory on what you were discussing.

Again, you found yourself feeling a bit more than lust for your boyfriend's twin. Dante had you laughing so much that you had to retouch your eye makeup that you decided to wear; tears having leaked from your eyes.

You'd woken up pretty early so you could have a proper breakfast before dealing with the public and you actually hadn't had quite an adventure since Vergil, and you got caught messing around by your co-worker one morning.

"Well I have about 30 minutes before I have to go to work, we could continue from last night." You smirked and got up from your spot at the dining room table.

The sun was beautiful against Dante's pale skin and aged blue eyes. It made his hair seem white again and the setting of the dining room and the bright morning light warming the area was quite romantic. It reminded you of when Vergil first spent the night.

You barely knew him, but everything felt so right.

"Nope, I'm not drunk and slutty anymore. Try to get me wasted first." Dante pushed his chair from the table and got up. "Um, thanks for letting me crash here and the breakfast..."

"Of course, you pretty much are the reason I can't see your brother thanks to your vacuum sealing mouth."

"You should see what else I can do with this mouth." Dante flicked his tongue at you and winked. I

You moved towards him and wrapped your arms around his neck.

“So show me then.” You lifted your leg up and hooked it around his lip.

Dante picked you up and sat you down on the table, moving to stand between your legs. “No.”

Despite him refusing your advances he began pushing your skirt up. “You have work. Stop being a whore and go to work.” He spread your legs and grabbed either side of your panties.

“I don’t mind being late. Come on, Dante. Fuck me or show me what else you can do with your tongue.” You grabbed his erection through his pants and gently but firmly squeezed.

Just as you were about to unbuckle his belt, your phone rang startling you.

“Shit.” You pushed Dante away and went to answer the device.

*****

You wrapped up your phone call and unfortunately you didn’t get to finish your morning breakfast with Dante.

“You will fuck me, Dante. Don’t worry, were going to have so much fun.” You purred as you both exited your house.

You’d gotten called into work a bit early since the person who was also supposed to be on your shift called in. You would have dropped the man off, but you were already pressed for time, but Dante said he didn’t mind walking.

“You can’t make me do anything.” He scoffed and shook his head at you, his greying locks blowing in the wind.

“No, you’re going to do it willingly and I’m going to blow your fucking mind when we do. Mm, maybe one night you can let your son sleep in with Vergil and I can sneak to your room and continue to show you how wet and deep my throat can get for you.”

You stopped the man before he could leave from your driveway. “I’ll be over tonight, don’t worry. I got a way of making this hickey disappear.”

“I got a way of making you disappear too. Have a good day at work.” Dante waved to you, but you stopped him before he would go.

You pulled him to you and pressed your lips into his. “I’ll make a lot of things disappear. Like your tongue between my legs and that thickness down my throat, but ill see you later. Good day to you too, Dante.” You smirked and gave him one more kiss before you headed to work.

Dante just shook his head and chuckled a bit. “Yeah, you keep thinking that, slut.”

He headed in the direction that was home, already mentally preparing of how he was going to make you regret coming over for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo Dante is finally tired of your shit lol He's more than on board with your sins now.  
> But what did you guys think?  
> Feedback is always welcome.  
> I honestly don't have a plan for this work tbh. I do but I'm having a hard time getting to where the plot becomes thicker than a twerking video.   
> So with that being said, if you would like to see more of this work, feel free to throw some ideas out of things that you would like to see happen. I have the main plot already but I'm just having trouble with this one lol  
> I might not even continue it honestly. I'm not sure yet.  
> But thanks for reading!


	6. I Like Uncle Dante More!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the longest he was opposed to watching the child since he didn't feel like it was his responsibility but since Vergil had basically abandoned his son; constantly pushing him on his twin so he could go out and live his life, Dante began to feel like a father to the young boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's a rather short chapter but I think it just came out to be the cutest thing!🤗Uncle and Nephew bonding time!💙  
> Oh, and 100 kudos?! Thank you all so much! I really appreciate each and every one of you who take the time to read and comment on my work. It really means a lot!😭💜  
> You all are so awesome ^_^  
> Enjoy!

"Uncle Dante will you read to me!?" Nero pushed a stack of books in his uncle's lap and then used his devil arms to pull himself up next.

"Tell your dad to read to you, kid. I'm busy." Dante flipped through his favorite nudie magazine; his feet up and beer in hand. 

"He's busy too... always are busy..." Nero sighed and sat on his uncle's desk just flipping through the pages of his books since he couldn't read them himself. 

Dante bent the corner of his magazine down to get a better look at the droopy toddler. 

Nero looked defeated and sad since neither his uncle nor father would spend time with him; Dante being wrapped up in a kinky fantasy while his twin was wrapped up with some actual chick.

The man groaned and tossed the article to the side, he couldn't let little Nero down like that, even if his father wasn't being a very good dad to him.

"Ahh come on. What do you want to read?" Dante picked up a book from the stack that was presented to him.

Nero's little devil arm reacted, and he instantly picked up his favorite book; the one with the V on the front. 

"Ah kid, didn't you dad say not to take that one from the room?" Dante took the old book from his nephew's hands despite him whining and reaching for it. 

"B-but it's my favorite!" Nero pouted and crossed his arms; his winged ones doing the same above him. 

Dante sighed and softened at the toddler's adorable fit he was throwing. 

"Fine, but if he gets mad then you got to take the blame." He chuckled and opened the cover. 

Nero held onto his uncle's fingers while he read to him from Vergil's personal book. Dante didn't understand much since they were just a bunch of poems really, but his nephew seemed to really enjoy them.

Nero kicked his tiny feet and just listened. 

Once again he was stuck watching his nephew while his dear twin was getting laid. When asked why did he obtain so many lovers; Vergil explained that he'd been alone for a long time and that he deserved the attention. 

Dante just shrugged at his response and continued on about his business. He didn't care, as long as you were still willingly to fuck is all he was concerned with. 

"Hey, how about we go for a walk, kiddo? We may find some demons." Dante suggested.

Nero wasn't done with his story time but going out and ripping apart devils with his uncle seemed so much cooler.

"Okay!!" The toddler beamed and hopped down from the older man's lap. 

Dante just laughed and stacked all the books into a neat pile on his desk. 

"But, you can't tell your father. I don't want to hear his goddamn mouth because if he's going to have opinions on what we do then he can watch you himself; _oh right_ , he can't because he's too busy fucking around." He shook his head.

"Let's go." 

*****

Nero held his uncle's hand as they just walked the streets. Not looking for anything in particular to get into but being away from the office felt good since he was starting to be cooped up there.

"Ooo, uncle Dante!! A puppy!!" 

A small fluffy dog came running up to him and instantly his little heart melted. Nero smiled and hesitated at first but ended up petting the small creature; it sniffing and licking his devil arm. 

"Can we keep it!?" Nero pouted as he scooped the animal in his arms.

"Uh-"

"Oh my God! Snuffy!" An elderly lady came trotting up to the two males.

"Sorry, bud. I think ‘ _Snuffy’_ belongs to her." Dante picked Nero up and covered his arm. 

"B-bu...but..." Nero's bottom lip trembled and his little blue eyes watered; his demon arm stopped glowing despite his uncle being presence since he had to let his new furry friend go.

"Oh thank you so much for finding her!" The elderly woman smiled at the two.

She noticed Nero's disappointment and fished around in her purse.

"Um, she kind of found us but yeah, no problem." Dante gave the woman a generous smile and nodded to her. 

"Puppy.... I want a puppy, uncle Dante!" Nero waved at his fluffy new friend and ‘Snuffy’ just barked and wagged her tail.

The elderly lady took out her bill folder and handed Dante a few bills and Nero a giant lollipop. 

"A reward for finding my precious girl. Oh! Thank you so much." She took Dante's hand and shook it.

"Oh... I...we... um, thanks..." He looked at the money she gave a little surprised at how much it was.

*****

Despite being gifted a sugary snack, Nero was still upset since he had to say goodbye to his new friend.

"Aw, buddy! Don't be sad. Come here." Dante stopped their walk to crouch down to his fussy nephew. 

"Hey, maybe your dad can get us a puppy. You should ask him, I'm sure he'll say yes. But don't be sad, or uncle's not going to get you anymore swords!" 

Nero gasped and quickly dried his face. More than anything he wanted a sword of his own and with the proposition of being rewarded one for being a big boy was more than enough to lighten his mood.

"Okay!" 

Dante smiled and patted his head. "Good boy. Now, how about we go get you some more books, yeah? Actual kids’ books this time with pictures and all that fun shit." 

Nero's devil arm glowed brightly, and his little wings fluttered above him from all the excitement. "Ooo can we, uncle Dante!?" He jumped up and down, reaching to be picked up.

The bond the two shared could have been mistaken for father and son but with how persistent Vergil was; Dante knew his nephew didn't get to enjoy the finer exuberant parts of life, often always having some form of literature in front of the toddler.

Dante chuckled and picked his nephew up.

"We can do anything you want today, buddy." 

For the longest he was opposed to watching the child since he didn't feel like it was his responsibility but since Vergil had basically abandoned his son; constantly pushing him on his twin so he could go out and live his life, Dante began to feel like a father to the young boy.

It was always just him and his nephew now and he didn't seem to mind. Having a smaller person to look out for again wasn't so bad. At least Nero didn't care to spend all his money on girly shit like dresses and cute decorations that made his stomach churn.

*****

The pair ended up at the library with a stack of comics and a pizza. 

Dante managed to find the whole series of the show Nero and himself had taken a liking to; their late night binge watching of the action program finally paying off. 

Nero busied himself with getting pizza sauce all over his clothes as well as his uncle's since he was in charge of feeding him as well since Dante was currently being a voice actor. 

His reading aloud was equipped with sound effects, voice changing and a bit of acting; all keeping his nephew's attention and the child more than happy. Unaware that you were currently watching from the front desk, Dante continued to spend time with Nero and dine in on the pizza he got. 

You just watched with a big smile on your face. You didn't really care for kids but if you were to have one then you would love it to the moon and back. You had a bad history with your ex; often trying for one just to end up with a negative test every time. Your doctor warned you that your stress could play a major role in why you weren't conceiving; your mental state plus your weight throwing your body's natural balance off so you weren't having a cycle normally. 

You were a whole disaster at that time, and you were more than thankful to be out of the rut you were in.

After helping a customer check out, you slipped from behind the desk and made your way to the two males. 

"It's rare you find a hot, single father here reading to his son." 

Dante nearly had a heart attack since he didn't hear or see you approaching him; him jumping so hard he almost fell out his seat. 

"Shit, don't do that. Give me a warning next time." he shook his head and turned to you.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. I didn't expect to see you here..." 

"Oh, well... I just wanted to get out with Nero and away from your boyfriend." 

"I don't think we're together anymore...." You looked a bit down and surprisingly you weren't flirting with Dante.

It could have been because Nero was present but truthfully you weren't even in the mood for it. You just needed someone to talk to and your boyfriend's twin was the perfect candidate. 

"Why?" Dante asked. 

He made Nero sit by himself and read; still keeping an eye on him despite aiming to have a private conversation with you. 

"I kind of saw him with another girl..." 

Dante couldn't help but to laugh. How could you be upset when you too were out doing dirty?

"What's funny??" 

"Sorry, I just missed the part where you have the right to cry about him cheating." 

You weren't too pleased with Dante's response and part of you wanted to wipe that smirk right over his gorgeous face. 

"I mean, did you not fucking go down on me the other night?"

"First of all, fuck you. Second; who cares what I've done. It's still not okay, especially since he doesn't even know about us. So that means he would still be fucking around even if I wasn't messing with you." 

You did seem to have a point and while you shouldn't have been mad; part of you felt like Vergil would have been entertaining other women anyways. 

"Well, okay I see what you're saying..." 

"And that's the only reason I even went after you to begin with. Yeah, you're sexy as fuck but I do actually like your brother..."

You looked back at the front desk to ensure no one was seeking assistance.

Dante checked in with Nero who was more less just looking at the pictures rather than reading; him not knowing how to just yet.

"Well, stop trying to fuck me and just focus on your relationship with him then." Dante suggested.

He had his arms across the back of his chair, his right ankle resting on top his left knee. You were seated across from him, your right leg crossed over your left since you wore a skirt and your hands clasped in your lap.

You had your hair up in a bun and your reading glasses on. A sexy little nerd as Vergil liked to call you. 

"What? No way! I've seen you naked before and you fucking made me late from lunch. I'm fucking you, actually _you're_ going to fuck me rather." 

"You seem so sure about this." Dante shook his head and laughed a bit. 

"Oh, I know you will. I won't even have to do anything. You'll willingly do it." You smirked and scooted closer despite there being a table in between you two. 

"Yeah, right." 

"Mm and when you do fuck me, Dante? I want you to make me scream. I want you to pull my hair and call me a slut, since that's what I am, right?" 

You uncrossed your legs and spread them so he could see up your skirt.

"You're a lot of things but slut doesn't even come close to describing you." 

Dante kept his eyes focused on yours, now able to contain himself and not fuck you with his gaze.

"So tell me then." 

He chuckled. "You don't want to hear what I have to say. Trust me. As the saying goes; if you don't have anything nice to say-"

"Uh huh. Well, I'm still coming over tonight. So leave your door open." 

"Can't, my son doesn't want to see you naked and trying to take advantage of me. Sorry, whore." Dante hopped up and called for Nero to get his things together.

Nero did as he was told and put all his new comics in a stack before handing them to his uncle who put them back in the shopping bag.

"Your name calling doesn't bother me. I am what I am. But who's really the whore here? Because you're just as bad as me." 

"Wrong, I'm single. I can do what I want and fuck who I want. You have a whole boyfriend but yet you want me. "

Dante made sure he had everything before picking his nephew up in one arm and holding the items they picked up in the other.

You giggled darkly and went up to him just stopping inches from him. 

"You're going to regret having that smart ass mouth, Dante." 

You drug your teeth across your bottom lip. 

"I'd take this cutie home if I were you." 

Dante scoffed and took a step back to look at you. "Are you threatening me? Because I'll send him off to read and show you better than I can tell you not to fuck with me." 

You just laughed and licked your lips. "Why don't you save some of that hostility for the bedroom, stud. I'll show you exactly how to put that smart ass mouth to use. Though, you should know what mine can do."

Luckily Nero was in a completely different world and not paying attention to either of you.

"Yeah, sure. Anyways, don't wet yourself again. Wouldn't need you late from lunch." Dante smirked and bumped past you; not hard but enough to let you know he meant business.

You just laughed to yourself once he'd left and went back behind the desk.

You couldn’t wait for the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Nero!💙🤗 I just wanna snuggle him and tickle his tummy! He's too adorable.  
> And Dante ain't for your shit lol he bites back now 😏  
> What did you think of this chapter?  
> Feedback is always welcome💜
> 
> Stay tuned for more!  
> Thanks for reading.


	7. You're Still My Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, whelp I hate to do it but I think this will be the last chapter of this work. (Maybe one more)  
> But I have my reasons for not wanting to continue it and if you were enjoying it then I do apologize for teasing you and not taking you the whole way lol.  
> However, I liked this chapter and hopefully you guys do to.
> 
> Enjoy

"Daddy, we want a puppy!" Nero tugged on the end of his father's coattail, trying to get his attention.

" _We_?" Vergil looked down at his son who was reaching to be picked up.

He sighed and curled his arm and supported Nero's bottom in the little hole created while he went back to his literature in hand.

"Yesh!"

"And whom might this _we_ include?" Vergil raised a curious brow to his son as he paced the floor with a book in his free hand.

"Uncle Dante! and meeee!" Nero chirped, his devil arm glowing from his father's presence.

"I should have known. Well if he wants a puppy then he's going to have to get one himself."

"B-but he said that you said you would..."

Nero frowned and rubbed at his eyes.

"Yeah, Verge. You don't remember when you said _'Oh dearest, smarter, handsome little brother. You are clearly better than me at everything and you deserve a reward for watching my demon spawn while I hump on my girlfriend. So here's a puppy.'_ " Dante grinned as he came down the stairs.

Vergil just eyed his twin, grimacingly. In a way it was blackmail and then again, Dante was being more of a parent to Nero than his actual dad the past few weeks. He did deserve something special. Like a night with his brother's girlfriend.

But a puppy would do for now.

"...What kind of puppy?" Vergil groaned, already dreading the poop and piss he would have to step over at 3am while the creature torn up everything in its path.

"Surprise us." Dante grinned.

"I should have killed you years ago."

"Ah shut up. You wouldn't know what to do if something happened to me."

"Actually I’d be thrilled if something happened to you." Vergil crossed his arms.

"Remember when we were kids and you were mad at me and that bully was picking on me and gave me a black eye? You freaked and told him to leave me alone, but he didn’t, so you punched him in the face."

Dante nudged him, still beaming since his twin was trying his best not to remember how he'd use to stand up for him sometimes.

Vergil just gave his little brother a pressed look and rolled his eyes. "He had no business picking on you. That kid was twice both our size."

"Right, and despite me flushing your goldfish down the toilet you still protected me."

Vergil just shook his head. "Why would you think it could swim back up??"

"It was a fucking fish, Verge.... Anyways-"

"It wasn't just a fish..."

" _Anyways_! you told him if he put his hands on me again then you would stab him."

"I did stab him." Vergil shrugged. "What point are you making? That I like you or something?"

Dante laughed and shook his head. "Aw, I like you too, twin."

Nero watched the men happily even though they weren't being completely serious.

"Well, I don't like you. I'll get your stupid dog though."

Both Nero and his uncle cheered.

"I knew you still had a soft spot for your little brother."

"For the record, I only saved you because you're always getting ahead of yourself. Always picking the biggest, toughest enemy. Why would you think you could fight that kid?"

"It's not a matter of if I could fight him or not. I didn't want to, but he thought I was a bitch. I could have easily hurt him, but mother said don't use your strength unless you had to, so."

Dante took a seat behind his desk.

"Well I had too. She would have never let me come back home if something happened to her dearest Dante."

Dante gave his twin a rugged look. "Mom loved us both, don't start that shit. Let's not talk about how she would hound my ass about _'reading like my big brother'_ Fighting was so much more fun." he mocked his mother. "Sorry, ma, but that's how you sounded."

Both twins smiled faintly at thoughts about their mother and Dante touched her photo on his desk.

It was a moment of silence, a memory between the two brothers; so many emotions and years of unspoken feelings and words.

But sometimes what's understood, doesn't need to be discussed. 

*****

Nero began fussing, his little arm glowing and reacting to something more than just his father and uncle's presence.

"What's wrong, Nero?"

The whining only increased more and more until both twins could detect the same energy. Instinctively Dante grabbed his weapon and ran outside.

Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, but Vergil could sense something more.

"There's something out there..."

"You feel it too, huh? Think we should check it out?" Dante looked at his nephew who still seemed to be upset by something.

"I'll go, stay with Nero." Vergil grabbed his Yamato and went out to check what was going on.

*****

Despite being told to stay behind, Dante decided to tag along just in case his twin needed a hand.

Nero right beside him. No one got left behind, not anymore.

"You didn't think you were going to have all the fun by yourself did you?" He grinned and followed his twin into the forest he was advancing to.

"I didn't peg you for a listener." Vergil stopped once he got to an opening in the forest; a portal of some sort.

Both men braced their weapon ready to strike as the gate opened and a surge of energy rushed through the area.

Nero's arm continued to react to the disturbance, but he didn't seem as fussy anymore.

"Go stick your hand in and see what happens, Verge."

"Absolutely not, I think your face would take a lighter hit. Go on." Vergil pushed his twin forward.

"Or we could just throw your kid in there." Dante picked up Nero.

Vergil's Yamato stopped mere inches from his twins face; a silent threat in the air of what would happen if harm came to his Nero.

"Jeez! I was joking." Dante swatted the sword out his face.

Nero jumped down and decided that he wanted to go into the portal anyways.

"Nero, no!" Both twins reached for the toddler but were too late.

The portal began shrinking with only minimal time to either enter or let it shut perhaps forever.

Without even thinking, Vergil lunged forward and entered right behind his son, his twin right behind.

There was a burst of light that blinded the area before visibility improved.

"Nero!!" Vergil called out for his son who seemed to be nowhere in sight.

"Whelp, now you can't stab me. He went on his own." Dante teased; his devil sword slung over his shoulder.

"Damn it! We have to find him, Dante." Vergil pushed past his twin not in the mood for games.

His son was missing and although Nero possessed the great Sparda blood, he was still only just an infant and had yet to unleash his dormant powers.

"Fine, but if I find him first then you owe me lunch, fucker." Dante went off in another direction, his body shifting into his true nature and going airborne.

Vergil went off in another direction doing the same.

Visibility more broad with being in the sky.

*****

Both men searched and searched for what felt like hours, but the adorable little devil was nowhere to be found.

"Ugh!" Vergil slammed his fist into a wall of rock, easily shattering it. "This can't be! He's gone... I can't sense him at all."

"Neither can I... He has to be here." Dante looked around the area.

Nothing, no demons, no civilization, just nothing but fields and fields of trees and rocky structures.

"Yeah, but where?" Vergil paced back and forward.

His fatherly instinct causing him to become uneasy.

"We'll find him." Dante went off in a direction, Vergil having no choice but to follow behind him.

*****

The twins searched and searched but there was absolutely no sign of their tiny roommate.

"This is starting to piss me off, how?? How is there no sign of him!?" Vergil growled.

"Starting to piss you off? _Really?_ I wonder what angry you is like." Dante joked, trying to lighten his big brother's mood.

"You think this is funny? My son is missing and all you can do is make jokes?"

Vergil unhooked his Yamato from its holder.

"Oh _now_ you care about your son, but when your whore girlfriend is over, he's _my_ son, remember??" Dante scoffed and gripped the handle of his devil sword.

"Watch your mouth, little brother." Vergil threw Yamato's holder down.

"Oh, now you want to fight? Fine by me. You need your ass kicked." Dante braced his weapon, ready to swing.

"You need to learn when to shut up." Vergil dashed at his twin and Dante did the same; the sound of metal clashing together ringing the air around.

Both men dodged one another's attack, their weapons constantly connecting with one another's; years of combat and anger surging through them.

"You suck, you're mad at me because you're a shit dad." Dante scoffed and grabbed Ebony from his coat, firing rounds at his twin.

Vergil spun his Yamato, reflecting his brother's attack and finding an opening to stab his twin.

Dante grunted and got pushed back some feet, his brother's sword right through his chest.

"Die!" Vergil had enough of his little brother's constant taunts and completely forgot he was even looking for his son.

"You can't kill me, dumb ass!" Dante threw his devil sword at his brother, but Vergil dodged it.

It didn't matter since the action was just a distraction as to what he really had planned.

Dante retrieved Ivory from his coat before firing rounds into his brother's legs.

Instantly Vergil went down and Dante took the opportunity to snatch the Yamato from his chest and lung at his fallen twin.

Unable to react quick enough, Vergil was faced with his own weapon mere inches from his eye.

Things were different when you were staring down your own blade.

"Do it, I dare you!" Vergil growled and moved so the blade was so close it sliced his skin.

Blood began trickling down the man's face and Dante just stood there breathing heavily with anger.

Both men just watched each other for the longest before Dante withdrew his brother's sword and tossed it aside.

A heavy fist connected with Vergil's face.

"Shut up and let's find the kid." Dante helped his brother back to his feet.

Vergil grabbed his jaw and groaned, shoving his brother away. "I don't need your help, you worthless scum."

"Yeah,  yeah. I'll remember that when you want me to watch your fucking kid, you jack ass." Dante looked at his blood soaked hand from where he touched his chest.

A loud scream caused the two men to cease their bickering, the thought of their infant roommate in trouble causing both twins to grab their weapons and advance to the disturbance.

"NERO!"

*****

It seemed as though their legs would never stop moving as Dante and Vergil kept moving towards the echoing scream.

"Get out my way!" Vergil pushed his brother aside wanting to get to his son first.

Dante pushed him back.

The screams got louder and both men increased their pace. They ended up in a cave where they were taken back by the sight before them.

There sat baby Nero in the middle of what looked like a dozen of adorable Cerberus puppies.

"DADDY I FOUND PUPPIES!" Nero's tiny devil arms were out and petting a group of pups while his demon and human arm petted a fluffy brown one in front of him.

Vergil looked at his twin who also seemed to simmer down at the innocence in front of them.

"Nero!" Vergil grabbed his son and stood him to his feet. "Don't you ever fucking run off again! Are you crazy?! What if you got hurt??"

Nero's bottom lip trembled, and he looked down at his boots.

"I'm.. Sorry..." He rubbed at his eyes and his demon arm stopped glowing; his devil wings drooping above him.

The Cerberus puppies all whined as well.

Dante was beyond enamored with the tiny creatures and lied down while they all attacked him with licks.

"The small ones are a lot cuter than the big smelly ones. I think I've killed your grandparents guys." Dante laughed and petted the creatures.

Each Cerberus pup had three heads, enough puppy licks for a life time.

Vergil sighed and picked his son up. "Nero, please never run off again by yourself. I'm mad at you but I'm glad you're safe."

Nero sniffed and hugged his pa's neck. "Yes, daddie."

Out of all the pups in the cave, the tiniest one seemed to be attached to the toddler, sitting at Vergil's feet and whining for his tiny companion to be returned to him.

Nero looked down at the creature then back at his dad. "..Daddie.."

Vergil looked at his son and then at the puppy. He sighed, automatically understanding what was about to be asked.

"Is this the dog you want?"

Nero's devil arm began glowing again and his little blue eyes lit up with delight. "Yes!!" He got down and picked up the pup.

The Cerberus puppy licked his face and snuggled up in his tiny arms.

Vergil's expression softened even more, and he ended up caving. "...How big is this thing going to get?" He picked both his son and his new pet up.

"I don't know. Never seen them when they're this small honestly, but that’s definitely a runt he's got there. A little shit head for a little shit head. Haha!" Dante pushed the gang of puppies off of him before standing to his feet.

"I doubt if that one will grow very big though."

Vergil sighed and looked at his son and then at the creature in his arms. "The first time it tries to eat anyone, it's going to have one head. You two are responsible for it."

Both Nero and his uncle cheered and hugged the older man.

Vergil just stood there awkwardly; family time always weirding him out.

Unfortunately the joyous moment got cut short by the mother of the pups.

A loud roar echoed through the cave and all the tiny creatures back peddled to their parent, except the one Nero was holding.

"Uh huh. I think we woke up mama." Dante shoved his twin and nephew out the way of an attack and used his devil sword to hold back the beast's furious swing.

"Three chew toys for my children!" The angry Cerberus mother growled and thrashed about.

"Get Nero out of here, I got this bitch." Dante smirked and exhorted a surge of energy that sent the beast back a few feet.

Vergil hesitated at first but nodded and headed towards the entrance with his son and new puppy in his arms.

Dante occupied the three headed creature long enough for his twin and nephew to escape.

"You shall die here!!" The Cerberus mother chased the man all throughout her den; a meal trying to escape.

Dante managed to flee without having to cause too much damage to the beast; sympathizing enough to spare the pups a life time of loneliness.

Everyone needed their mother...

*****

Vergil waited with his son for his twin's return and though he didn't and wasn't going to admit it, he was actually relieved to see the man alive and in one piece.

"Ah! Nothing like getting chased by king feces wifey. I wonder if she knows her dear mate gave a generous donation." Dante chuckled, referring to a previous Cerberus he faced and a weapon he obtained.

Nero held on to his puppy for dear life, not wanting to have to put it back just because it's mother wanted to kill the men.

"What are you going to name it, Nero?" Vergil asked after some time of just wondering around looking for a way back home.

"Name it Dante." Dante beamed.

"Why? Because it's a bitch?" Vergil scoffed and shook his head.

"Um... V! His name is V!" Nero hugged his new puppy and gave each of the heads a kiss and a pat.

"Aw now that's just stinkin’ cute. Who knew those little poochies could be so nice. V, huh?" Dante looked at his twin with a smirk.

Vergil tried his best not to smile but the tender happiness of his son just melted his heart. "Why V?"

"Because! It's my favorite book that you read to me; the brown one with the V!" Nero sat his puppy down and hugged his father's legs. "And it's your name and I wuv you daddie!"

Vergil sighed and picked his son up. "Alright, its name is V." He glared at his twin who was currently teasing him since it was rare to see his big brother being a sap.

"Don't you say anything."

"That is-"

"Shut up, Dante."

"-so fucking cute!"

Vergil groaned and turned his red face away. "Don't you have something to do?"

"Yeah, like getting the hell out of this place." Dante looked around, there still was only a field of nothingness around.

"Can't you just go-" He swung his devil sword as a demonstration in a cross.  "-Do that with the Yamato and see what happens."

"I'll try." Vergil sat Nero down and unhooked his Yamato from its holder.

Two carefully swiped strokes were made into the air and nothing happened.

"Whelp, I guess this is our new home." Dante sat with his nephew playing with the new addition to their family.

"Negative. Look!" Vergil pointed to a beam of light in the distance past a set of mountains and trees.

"Make haste, Dante."

Vergil's demonic state emerged, and he took flight.

"Yeah, just leave me with the kid and puppy!" Dante sprang to his feet and held his nephew tight. "Hang on to V, kid." He also took flight in his demonic state and followed his twin towards the light.

Nero watched for the longest in amazement to be so high up in the sky. He still hadn't discovered that he too could fly and shift into a beautiful creature. In due time.

The light Vergil spotted was indeed a portal, a narrow one that was slowly closing.

"Hurry, Dante!" Vergil stopped his descend into the light to go back and grab his twin who seemed to be taking his time.

"Easy for you to say! I gotta carry every damn thing!"

Vergil scoffed and used his tail to wrap around his twins clawed foot and whip him into the portal.

Both Nero and his uncle ' _wheeeeeeed_ ' at the same time and went crashing through the gate; Vergil right behind in enough time to spare to lose only the tail end of his coat before the portal closed again possibly forever.

*****

Dante tucked and rolled on the ground, his wings spreading out the reveal his nephew and puppy were unharmed.

"Again!" Nero beamed and jumped up and down once he was on solid land.

"...You okay?" Vergil left the question in the air although it was aimed at his twin.

"I'm sure Nero is fine." Dante grinned and stretched. "I'm sure everyone is fine."

It was his way of saying that he was alright.

"Daddy, can we go home now? V and I are tired." Nero pouted and yawned.

V's three heads did the same and walked around in a small circle before collapsing in the toddlers lap.

Dante smiled. "I got to get me one of those."

"Isn't he just the purest?"

"Yeah, I wonder if the portal is still open." He grinned once the expression on his twins face changed when he realized that he wasn't talking about Nero.

"Foolishness, Dante." Vergil shook his head, scooped up his son and went in the direction of home, his twin behind him in a fit of laughter.

*****

Dante woke in the middle of the night to release his bladder but to his surprise when he entered the hallway he could hear sobs and sniffing from inside the restroom.

He looked over to his brother's room to see the door closed. It couldn't have been Nero because he was currently snuggled in the nest of blankets with his pup, V on his bed.

So who was in the restroom?

He knocked on the door and took a step back and waited for a response. A few seconds passed and the lock clicked, and you emerged. 

"Sorry..." you cleared your throat and tried to walk past Dante, but he didn't let you.

Your face was flustered, and you'd obviously been crying. Your eyes were puffy and red, and your cheeks looked doughy since they were damp.

"Um, you okay?"

"I'm fine." You tried again to walk around your boyfriend's twin but he put his arms up on the doorframe, so you were trapped in the doorway.

"Dante, move before I-"

Dante got in your face and grabbed your wrists, "Before you what? Fuck me or something?"

"I'm not in the mood..." You sighed and moved to try and get free.

Despite promising him that he would willingly screw you for the night; you weren’t even attracted to the man at the moment and that definitely let Dante know that there was something wrong with you.

"What's wrong then?"

You looked at your boyfriend's twin and debated if you wanted to throw all your problems on him or not. You'd talk to him before with no problem so you decided maybe it was best to vent to someone who you knew would listen.

"Fine I'll tell you."

******

You swirled your drink around in your cup; the ice knocking against the glass in a dull tune. Dante was leaning on the opposite side of his bar while you sat on one of the stools.

The only light that was on was the neon _'Devil May Cry_ ’ sign.

Deja vu as you recall.

"So?" He took a sip of his drink.

"Vergil just left. Like, we got finish doing it and he just left. Well I woke up and he was gone...."

"Ah he's a hooker, probably went to go work back alley." Dante joked.

However you weren't in the mood for his silly behavior. Normally you would be, but tonight was different. You definitely seemed off because any other time you'd have your hand trying to pry Dante's belt off of his waist. Not to mention you were home alone with him.

You gave him a pressed look and sighed. Immediately he noted you were truly bothered by something, so he put his adult pants on and tried to comfort you.

"Or, maybe he went for a walk? He's weird. He used to do it a lot when we were kids."

"Maybe...but I hate it when he leaves, I can't sleep because I have nightmares about..."

"About what?" Dante took another sip of his drink and refilled his glass.

"About my ex..."

Coming out of a hectic relationship soiled how you felt about finding love again, but then you met Vergil and things didn't seem so bad. You truly liked him though he did lack certain attributes that you quickly noted that his twin brother had.

It wasn't your intention to strike interest in Dante but what Vergil required; his twin was there to fill in. It was bad enough they looked alike not to mention they were so cute when they would argue.

Your ex was just a bad seed all together, constantly making you feel like you were the problem and blaming you when things went wrong. The twins each had their way of coming to your aid when you seemed down.

Like now, Dante was easier to talk to than his brother; Vergil often challenging your knowledge and approaching you in more of a constructive criticism manner. Tough, but he meant no harm.

Then there was Dante, he'd try to relax you with one of his silly jokes or his charming lines. He made you smile whenever he would enter the room. It was just something about his chill vibe that made your panties wet.

"What about him?"

"He wasn't very good to me and he kind of fucked my head up." You gulped down your glass and slid your cup to Dante so he could refill it.

"I'm sorry, but you know you're better than whatever he said you were."

"You know how many times I've heard that?" You scoffed and took a gulp once he refilled your drink.

Dante rolled his eyes and laughed a bit. "You can't want comfort and then bite the hand that's dishing it out."

"I'm sorry... I'm just frustrated." You pouted and finished your second glass.

"Yeah, I can see that. You're killing my whole bottle." Dante picked up his whiskey and chuckled.

"Look, just relax. He's gone from your life for a reason."

"He would have probably killed me if I wouldn't have gotten away."

"It's a good thing you did. That means you're strong." Dante was honestly half asleep and the whiskey wasn't doing anything but making his full bladder even worse. Still, he sat and comforted you for as long as he could before he couldn't take anymore.

"I'll be back." He disappeared into the door next to the bar to drain himself.

*****

"Ah! Okay. Now I know you're probably still traumatized but the fact that you had enough strength to get away from this guy says that you have enough strength to make it through the night without Vergil by your side." Dante took a seat on the loveseat after he washed his hands and you joined him.

"B-but... I don't want to sleep without him....since he's been next to me, I haven't had a nightmare yet but when he's away; I can't sleep. I toss and I turn, and I hated when you gave me that hickey because I couldn't sleep at all that whole night."

You sniffed and tucked your feet under you. You were tired and your head hurt and though Dante wasn't your boyfriend; you needed someone to cling onto for the night.

"Well I told you to leave me alone... look, I don't know when Verge will be back but..." Dante scooted close to you and put his arm around you.

"Just...try to get some rest."

You looked up at Dante and then to the front door, your boyfriend could come in any minute and you didn't want him to see you cuddling his brother. That would have been bad news for everyone.

"It's okay..." You sighed and got up from the loveseat.

"I'll just head home... I don't think he'll be back for the night."

Dante felt bad because you would normally have your hands all over him but for the first time since he met you, you were down and in the dumps. Not a single smart line coming from your mouth at all.

"Aw, come on... follow me."

He led you upstairs to his room and shut the door behind him. "You can sleep in here if you don't mind sharing a bed with a toddler and a three headed dog."

"Whoa..." You looked at the Cerberus pup in shock. You'd never seen a three headed animal before, but you knew the twins were different so seeing things like V began to be pretty normal to you.

Still a bit shocking though.

"Where did you find such a thing?"

"A portal." Dante laughed a bit, but he was telling the truth.

A random gate just appeared and upon wondering around in it, a whole den of Cerberus pups and their hungry mother were just relaxing in a cave.

Not the puppy he had in mind when he promised his nephew that his father would get him one but after seeing how Nero fell in love; it was only right he have one.

After all, at least he could finally take one out on a walk he'd promised.

"I believe it... what if your son wakes up?"

"He won't. That kid had four slices of pizza and a whole glass of warm milk. It'll he sunset before you see him again."

You smiled and got in front of Dante, so he was spooning you. He wrapped his arm around you and just held you until you dosed off.

He stayed up though just incase Vergil came back and was looking for you.

*****

Once you were in a deep sleep; soft snores falling from your parted lips, Dante carried you back to his twin's bed and tucked you in. He took his brother's coat that he surprisingly left behind and draped it over you.

If Vergil couldn't be with you, at least his scent could.

Very quietly, Dante tip toed out his twin's room to be greeted by a blade right in his face; Vergil's Yamato.

"What are you doing in my room, brother??" Vergil's aged features were showing as he backed his twin into the wall.

"Your girlfriend was crying so I just put your jacket over her. Calm down, I don't want her." Dante scoffed and swatted the sword from his face.

Vergil narrowed his eyes and swung his Yamato at his twin who dodged it and grabbed the scabbard and blocked his twin's next attack with it.

The swipes of his Yamato kept coming and Dante kept dodging them as much as he could until his back hit the wall and his twin tripped him up; falling so his blade was inches from piercings his little brother's chest.

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Daddy, no!" Nero was standing in his uncle's doorway with his puppy in his arms and pee just dripping on the floor from his onesie.

He'd seen the whole fight and the one thing the toddler dreaded more than anything in the world was when his pa and uncle didn't see eye to eye. The two men were all he had and if they'd kill each other; where would little Nero go?

Vergil looked over to his frighten son who was nearly in tears. His little blue eyes were glassy and his lips pouty. His devil arm was beaming with high energy since both men were present as well as his puppy, V.

"Stop it, daddy! Leave uncle Dante alone!!" Nero fussed.

Dante had his hand around his brother's Yamato; blood oozing from his hand as he held the blade to keep from penetrating his chest.

Vergil gritted his teeth and glared at his twin. He wanted to stab him for being in his room when he wasn't around, especially with you inside by yourself. He could have done anything to you, and he refused to believe his little brother was only comforting you.

"I'll deal with you later, scum." Vergil retreated from his twin and snatched up his scabbard and returned his Yamato to it.

"Fuck off, dumb ass. I told you what I was doing. I don't want your little girlfriend!"

"You think I don't see the way you look at her?" Vergil scoffed and shoved his twin.

"Keep your damn hands off me, Verge. How about you take care of your fucking kid for a change? You're so worried about some damn girl that you forgot you had responsibilities?" Dante shoved him back.

"I deserve to be happy for a change. You have no idea of the pain I endured while you were running around having the time of your life!"

"What!? You don't think I ever fucking worried about you?? Or are you too much of a dumb ass to comprehend that?"

Nero continued to fuss and beg the men to stop their arguing and V just barked and howled at the commotion. You surely weren't sleep anymore and you debated if you wanted to go out in the hallway or not.

"I tried to help you, Verge but you had other shit in mind. You turned your back and you left."

"And what did you do, Dante??"

"Oh fuck somebody give the crybaby his bottle. Fuck off."

"STOP IT!!!!" Nero yelled and both men quickly silenced their bickering since the toddler's devil form was reacting to him being so upset.

Nero's eyes were slipping to red and Vergil quickly went over to comfort his son.

"Hey, it's okay. We stopped, see?" He wiped his son's face and hugged him.

He wasn't even concerned about the puddle of piss he was kneeling in at the moment or the fact that he'd probably woke you up .

Nero didn't look very happy and he pushed and shoved to get down and away from his upset father. He ran over to Dante and took V who went to the man and ran back into his uncle's room. Both twins looked at each other before Dante went back in his room to check on his nephew.

Nero just sat on the floor with his puppy in his lap, pissy and wore the most distraught look on his face. His devil arm beaming with a hue of blue.

"Hey, buddy..."

"I don't want to move..." Nero sniffed and looked up at his uncle.

"Why would you move, kid?" Dante looked a little confused at the toddler's response.

"Because! When you and daddy fight he gets mad and says we should leave a-a-and that he doesn't want to deal with your ass.."

"Nero! Don't say ass, it's a bad word." Vergil groaned from the doorway and went to his son.

He had urine on his pants, but Nero's happiness was more important.

"Sowwie..." Nero pouted and had his knees up by his face and V in his lap.

"I wanna stay here with, uncle Dante!"

Nero liked staying at his uncle's shop. It was a lot better than the random motels and caves he was used to sleeping in. Vergil had it rough and would often have to find the best places available for his son while he fought for his life.

It was mighty generous of Dante to take the two in despite not having his own life in complete order. However, he couldn't abandon his nephew to possibly be alone in the world since he felt like his twin's actions would get himself killed or separated from his son.

"We are..."

"Pwomise!?" Nero looked up at his father with watery skies of blue.

"Yes, I promise we won't leave."

As much as Vergil wanted to get far away from his little brother; he wouldn't hear the end of his son's tantrums and how he missed being woken up to the smell of pancakes. He wouldn’t be able to keep V and he would probably be stuck reading all day while he watched his childhood melt away.

He'd already grown extremely attached to the creature and couldn't see himself without his furry friend.

"A-and V can stay too!?"

"Yeah, he can stay as well. We all can stay, buddy." Vergil gave his son a warm smile and picked him and his puppy up. "Also, you need a bath."

"Okay daddie." Nero snuggled in his father's neck and V’s middle head just licked his chin.

"...Why was she crying?"

"What?" Dante was busy trying to snatch a thread from his shirt without ruining it.

"Why was _*name*_ crying?" Vergil began stripping his son down for his bath. 

"Because you weren't there and she was having nightmares so I just put your coat on her thinking if she smelt your scent then it would comfort her." Dante finally got the thread but now his shirt was ruined.

"... Thank you." Vergil cleared his throat and nodded to his brother.

Despite having your interactions with the man, the deed Dante had committed was an honest one. He didn't touch you for a change and you didn't touch him. He simply comforted you until you fell asleep. He may not have mentioned the part where he spooned you and stroked your hair, but that part wasn't important.

Luckily Vergil didn't future question what else happen; the guilt of leaving you alone taking over his mind.

“Yeah.. Come on, V. Your master has to get clean.” Dante picked up the Cerberus pup and petted its three heads. “How bout I take you for a walk, poochie?”

*****

By the time Dante returned from walking V, Nero was back asleep after his bath on the loveseat next to his pa. Vergil still had a book in his hand but was snoring softly. They both had obvious fell asleep during story time and Dante just pulled the literature from his twin’s hand and placed it on the table. 

He smiled faintly and watched as V hopped on the couch and burrowed his way under Nero’s devil arm; snuggling to the toddler and falling asleep right along with the two. His nephew looked to adorable in his fresh and clean onesie; this one had ears and a hood on it, designed to look like a wolf. Dante went upstairs briefly and grabbed a blanket from his brother’s room.

You were still asleep and had your boyfriend’s coat wrapped around you. Your nightmares seemed to vanish, and you were extremely thankful for Dante’s help.

He quietly shut the door back and took the blanket downstairs and draped it over his twin and nephew.

“Night, Verge. Night little shits.” He whispered and smiled before turning off the main office light; leaving on his bar sign.

The neon light always provided a peaceful aroura in the room and it was just the right amount to illuminate the path, so Dante didn’t trip on his way upstairs. He sighed once he got to his bedroom and was back in bed. The night didn’t go like he anticipated it too but at least everyone was at peace for a change.

Meanwhile, Vergil shifted on the couch, hugging his Nero who was hugging V. “Yeah, night scum.” He smiled a bit and snuggled in the blanket.

Despite their on going feuding, the twins wouldn’t hesitate when it came to protecting one another. Through black and blue; they would always be brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puppy V is just so cute ^_^ and so is baby Nero. Actually, the whole chapter was pretty warming.   
> What did you think? Feedback is always welcome.   
> I'll do one more chapter and then this work will be no more. Sorry guys!  
> I do appreciate all those who have been enjoying this one. Maybe in the future ill add to it.  
> Thanks for reading!


	8. We're Not Completely Done, But Let's Take A Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes I have updated this old thing. I stopped writing it due to the many mixed feelings towards it despite me warning people ahead of time that this ain't no romance novel lol. It's pure drama and if you don't want to read about cheating then please just simply don't.   
> I also had people who enjoyed this work so for you guys i'll start back writing it or trying to anyways.   
> If you've forgotten what happen, here's a little recap
> 
> Vergil has this sort of girlfriend but she's highly attracted to Dante. She also doesn't know that Vergil actually has a kid and in exchange for paying his bills, Dante claims Nero as his own.   
> There's a lot of other stuff going on but its too much to explain lol so just read the previous chapters.
> 
> Enjoy guys!

Nero sat playing with V while Vergil and you talked on the couch.

"I... I don't think we're going to work out, babe." You sighed and held his hands.

You were becoming more distance from your boyfriend and as well as his twin due to your longing depression eating you alive. Dante still caught your attention, just not as much as he did before however.

"... Really? Why?" Vergil asked and moved closer to you.

"I just don't think a relationship is best for me right now..." You had a discouraged tone in your voice as you waved at Nero.

V just barked and licked your leg with its center head.

"Is it because of your ex? You know he's not here to hurt you anymore."

"Yes, I know. But there's other things that are keeping me down. I'm sorry..." A tear rolled down your cheek and Vergil instantly wiped it.

He was pretty bummed that you were dumping him since he really liked you, but you couldn't continue to mess with his twin behind his back. Dante was beginning to grow on you; him always being there when his brother wasn't around when you needed to talk. As well as him bringing you lunch every other day.

"Well, I'm definitely going to miss you... I've enjoyed your company." Vergil frowned a bit but let your hand go.

"What else is bothering you? I thought we were working on this?"

You sighed and looked at him, "We are but I just need time for myself. I can’t love you properly and I don’t want to lead you on."

"Oh..." Vergil looked away from you and suddenly didn't feel as bad as he was about still talking to other women since you couldn’t even make your mind up.

“We can make it work but are you sure this is what you want?”

"I don't know. I don't know about a lot of stuff anymore, Vergil. Nothing ever works out because it's always my fault. I'm always the one who fucks things up."

"No, don't talk like that. I'm sure it's a reason behind your actions. Stop making yourself feel so guilty." Vergil touched your shoulder.

"I just feel like crap and I don’t know what to do about it."

"Tell me... please."

You just shook your head and got up before you broke down.

Nero just petted V and periodically looked at you two. His devil arm reacted to his father and he himself gave a dissatisfied look since his pa seemed sad.

"I'm sorry, dear, but I can't. I can't be with you or around you anymore. Bye-bye, Nero." You got up from the couch, gave Vergil one last kiss and let yourself out.

You didn't even give him a chance to respond.

*****

Vergil just sighed and sat back. "Whelp kid. I guess it's just us again."

Nero put V on the couch before he climbed up himself. "Where'd your friend go, daddy?"

"She left."

"Humm... is she gonna come back!?" Nero moved so he was in Vergil's lap; V in his.

V just barked with its left head and licked Vergil's hand with its right.

"I don't think so. But it's fine, at least we can spend time together again. Want to read?" Vergil loved being with someone, but he also enjoyed spending time with his son.

He felt bad since he neglected him for those few months. He supposed it was for the better that you broke up since he himself wasn't quite ready to be with one person either. He was just happy that you told him before anything happened.

To his knowledge anyway.

As much as you wanted to keep what you had going; you couldn't bring yourself to destroy the twin’s family.

So, you got away before you could, though the damage had already been done.

"Okay!" Nero jumped down and V followed as he went to get the stack of comics his uncle Dante bought for him.

"Read these, daddy!"

Vergil made a disinterested face as he flipped through the article. "These aren't your books."

"Uncle Dante got them for me! He said I need um... enturd- taindment in my life!" Nero just beamed happily since he wanted to listen to the many sound effects and voice changing his uncle did whenever he would read to him.

"It's ' _Entertainment_ ' and that's exactly why you should be reading something more educational." Vergil shook his head and tossed the comic back in the pile.

Nero pouted and so did V and all three of its heads. "... Okay daddy...." he sighed as he hopped back down to get his other books.

Vergil groaned and saw that his son's mood soured, and he caved instantly.

"Okay, we can read these. Come on."

Nero's devil wings clapped above him and he ran and jumped back on the couch. "Yay!" He hugged his puppy and snuggled up in his pa's side.

*****

"How does your uncle read?" Vergil wanted to make story time as authentic as possible, though he didn't have it in him to be silly.

He'd at least try for his little Nero.

"He makes funny voices and sounds! And he does the moves too!"

Vergil had to owe it to his twin for keeping his son entertained in his absence. From the sounds of it seemed like Nero really enjoyed time with his uncle and this sort of made the man miss you even more since now he more than likely would be watching over him majority of the time now.

He didn’t mind; it was his duty as a father, but family time was also important as well.

“Alright, well let’s give this a shot, shall we?”

Nero just clapped happily, and V barked in response.

Vergil began reading to his Nero and tried to make things as lively as possible but even V wasn't entertained. All three heads just whined in disappointment and its three sets of ears covered all its eyes. Nero just sat there with a slight pout; he wanted his uncle Dante to read to him instead.

"What's wrong? Aren't you enjoying story time?" Vergil bent the corner of the comic down and looked at his son.

"Yeah..." Nero sighed and looked down at his lap.

"No, you're not." Vergil huffed and tossed the comic to the side. "Where's your uncle?"

"I dunno! He went bye-bye this morning."

Vergil shook his head and caressed his son's face, "Well how about a walk instead?"

"No, it's hot daddy." Nero crossed his arms and rattled his head.

While Vergil searched for ways to keep his son enthralled; you were currently at work taking over for one of your coworkers who had to leave early. Surprisingly Dante was sitting in his new but usual spot reading. You debated if you wanted to go over and speak or not, but your legs decided for you and were now taking you over to him.

*****

"I bet it's a dirty magazine you're actually reading." You smirked and sat in front of the man.

"You're absolutely correct. What's up?" Dante closed his book that just was a diversion as to what he really was doing.

Only he would read porn in public and not care.

"Hey... um... you got a minute?" You gave him a weak smile, but it was obvious you were disturbed by something.

"Sure, I'm all ears." Dante became your listening voice oddly enough. 

He'd let you talk his ears off and then give you some advice and suggestion on how to handle the situation. The lust you had for him slowly left and a new found trust and attachment replaced the sinful feelings.

I mean you still wanted to fuck and suck the devil out of him, but things simmered down between you two. It felt good to have someone to confine in and trust with your business; he wouldn't peep a word to anyone. Not even V.

"Well, I broke up with your brother earlier and now I'm fucking sad." You sighed and didn't even bother to stop the tears from dripping down your cheeks.

"Why?"

"Because I'm a wreak. I'm not capable of being with someone and loving them like I should... I don't know how to love..." You sniffed and Dante handed you a tissue.

"Thank you, what should I do? I really like Vergil, but I can't keep hurting him."

"Well for the record you haven't tried to fuck me in a while so I'd say you're doing good; however, I wouldn't be too upset with losing Verge. I mean, yeah, he's my brother but he's also a whore, much like yourself. So, I think you two are perfect for each other."

You just sat there with your mouth open since you didn't know if Dante was being serious or not. The tone of his voice didn't sound legit and you just waited for him to burst your bubble with laughter.

And he did.

"I'm kidding." He chuckled and shook his head, "Partially though. Well, I mean if you really feel like you're better off single then just go for it. At least you'll be able to work on bettering yourself. You have to love yourself first before anyone else can." Dante spoke to you from the heart and truthfully.

He couldn't relate to how hard you must have had it in your previous relationship but from your excessive sexual behavior let him know there definitely was some issues and concerns.

“You’re right... I just don’t want to completely stop talking to him though, but I can’t be around you. You tempt me.”

“No, you have no self-control is all that is. Just look past me and focus on Verge then.”

“That’s easy to say when you do shit like this.... I can’t talk to your brother like I can talk to you.” You sighed and used the tissue to dry your eyes again.

“Well... just... I don’t know. I have no advice for you right now.” Dante didn’t know how to approach the situation, but he wanted you to be happy at least.

“It’s fine... I’ll just work on myself. Thank you.” You sighed and went back to the desk since someone needed help but not before giving Dante a kiss on the cheek.

*****

Dante waited until you finished with the customer before going to you. "Hey, don't let things get you down. Eat a pizza, it always makes me feel better." He shrugged and took a stack of book markers off the desk for Nero.

"I guess..."

"Aw! Come on, I'll let you feel on me? I'll give you a kiss you; come here." Dante leaned over the desk with his lips smooched and you just swatted him with a stack of magazines.

"Good day, Dante." You sighed.

Dante frowned but he let you be. “Look, I know you’re upset but don’t let this destroy you. Just think about what you’re doing before you act.

“Yeah... thanks.” You nodded before heading to the backroom.

*****

For the next week you stayed away from the twins while they seemed to be getting along surprisingly well; often passing out on the couch next to another with their tiny roommate and three headed puppies nearby.

With you out of the picture there was no stress involved since Vergil could watch his own son and Dante could finally go out and be free once again, though both men sort of missed you in their own way.

“Wait so she just broke up with you?” Dante asked his twin as he flipped open a box of pizza that Nero requested but suddenly had a craving for nachos so his pa had to go get them since the toddler wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

At least his uncle got to eat in the process of all of it.

“I assume you care.” Vergil’s tone was sarcastic, he didn’t really feel like talking about earlier.

“I really don’t, but I thought I’d be the perfect little brother and ask.” Dante tried to hug his twin but instead he got an embrace full of swords.

“See this is why little Nero is going to grow up insane!” In retaliation to his brother’s summoned swords, Dante sent bursts of energy at his twin.

“Because you can’t mind your business!” Vergil was highly annoyed and irritated from his brother’s pestering.

“Oh whatever. You’ll be fine.”

Vergil was in the process of sending another attack at Dante but just as he summoned his swords, Nero ran in. Immediately he withdrew his attack and both men looked as if they were merely just having a discussion.

Nero looked between the pair and ran to his pa, attacking his legs.

“Daddy!!”

Dante smirked and shook his head since he knew his twin wouldn’t attack while his son was present. He was also a bit relieved because honestly, he was a victim of the lazy bug and didn’t really feel like having a showdown.

“Anyways, I’m going out.”

“Good, leave.” Vergil picked his son up and smiled at him but gave his twin a shit look.

“I say that everyday when I see you.”

“Stop it!” Nero whined and put his hand over his pa’s mouth when he went to speak.

The gesture was adorable and instantly both men stopped their bickering since their tiny roommate hated when they fought.

“Fine. Where are you going?” Vergil pretended to bite his son’s little hand and arm. “Nomnomnom!”

Nero burst into a fit of screams both happy and terrified to lose his arm.

The irony.

“No, daddieeee.” He used his devil arms to push away from his pa.

Dante grabbed his coat and slipped it on. “Out.” He simply said before disappearing out the door.

But before he did, his twin gave a request to get his nephew some pudding. Of course, Dante declined but with his pouty nephew suddenly having droopy eyes and broken wings, Dante soon found himself with said pudding being placed in his passenger seat.

He had no intentions on heading back home right away so Nero would have to wait. Instead, he sat in his car for 10 minutes contemplating if he wanted to go through with the thoughts in his mind.

Dante’s mind and penis were both telling him to go visit you and this was bad since usually your mind and sexual urges would be on two totally different paths and you were trying to decide which one you wanted to go through with.

His motor skills were betraying himself too because now he was in reverse to turn around and head to your place.

*****

An agitated sigh erupted out of Dante’s nose as he stood on your porch. He didn’t even know _why_ he was at your house. You’d broken things off with his twin and it’d been some time since you’d seen either of the two.

A weak knock followed by a much stronger landed on your front door.

Meanwhile inside you approached it with a quizzical look on your face since you weren’t sure of who could have been visiting you at such a time.

You were a bit taken back when you opened the door.

“Dante… w-w-what are you doing h-h-here?”

“Well, I don’t even know to be honest with you.” Dante laughed nervously and tugged at the hairs on the back of his neck.

He looked entirely too hot the way he bit his lip and how much scruff he had on his cheeks. He obviously shaved not too long ago and the shadow plus bristles were starting to heavily come back. He also sounded a bit tired so his voice was slightly deeper than usual.

Either way it was enough for you to pull him inside and shut the door with his back against it. Instantly you were pressed to his chest with your fist gripping his collar.

“I can help you figure it out.”

“I bet you can, but no. That’s not why I’m here.” Dante was used to your aggressive advances and no filter mouth so he did what he always did when you put your hands on him.

“Then? You must be here for a reason.” You said as you continued to roam him despite him having his hands up.

“I thought I’d check on you. How are you?”

“Better now that you’re here.” You pushed his coat from his shoulders.

“Seriously, _*name*_.” Dante sighed and pulled your hands away and held them together at the wrist.

You sighed as well and got serious once you seen that he just may have not been there for fun time.

“Not okay…”

The first thing Dante noticed when you opened the door was the significantly noticeable amount of weight you’d gained. You also looked tired and if you thought that he didn’t notice the bruise on your collarbone then you were even more insane than he already thought you were.

“You know me and my brother don’t have a single problem with taking care of any problem you may have…” He said as he pushed your hair from covering the bruise.

“And if he’s not available, then you know I am.”

“Dante, I appreciate that, but my battles aren’t yours to fight.”

“Look, I’m not going to sit here and just turn my back to you and you’re in danger.” Dante shook his head.

As much as you wanted to deal with things alone, Dante was right. You were in danger and by the one person you didn’t want the twins crossing paths with.

“Um… c-c-can you stay the night...?” You thought about what he’d said and realized that maybe if you had an additional person in the house then your ex wouldn’t come raising hell.

“Are you gonna try to fuck me?” Dante asked.

“Probably.” You just shrugged since you didn’t see a point in lying about it. Despite you simmering with your crush, you still desired to find out what it was that your ex's twin had to offer.

Dante just laughed and shook his head since you were so blunt all the time.

“Well I have drop something off for my—” He stopped himself before he blurted out nephew.

You still weren’t aware that Nero actually belonged to Vergil instead.

“—my son. He wanted pudding and your boy toy couldn’t be nice and pick it up so I had to.”

“Can I just go with you?” You asked.

You preferred to stay home but with your psychotic ex roaming around; it was best if you disappeared for a few days.

Dante didn’t know if his brother wanted to see you again or not but he didn’t mind taking you back to the shop with him. He would just need to come up with a legitimate reason for even being around you.

“I suppose, but do you think Verge wants to even see you?”

“I don’ know. I need to talk to him anyways.” You sighed and went ahead and gathered an overnight bag.

Dante just nodded and waited by the front door.

*****

The whole ride back to the shop consisted of you trying yet again to get your hands on your ex’s twin. Dante had a hard time staying focused on the road since your paws were all over his lap.

“Mmm lemme suck it while you drive.” You went to unlatch Dante’s belt but he ended up slamming the brake hard enough to cause you to almost fling into the dashboard like you’d previously done him.

“See, if you were in your seatbelt you wouldn’t be in the windshield.”

You groaned and rubbed your head.

“You’re an ass!”

“ _Me?!_ Didn’t you nearly kill me that night you put your filthy feet in my lap?” Dante scoffed since it seemed like you’d forgotten the hell you put him in when him and his twin were bickering and passing swats back and forward and you had to break it up.

“You mean when you fucking ruined your jeans like a little middle school boy?”

You smirked.

“Shut it.”

“Make me.” You countered. “I know just the way too.”

You tried to lean over the middle arm rest but yet again, you were being throw into the dashboard.

“Ugh, I’m not dating your brother anymore so why are you avoiding me??”

“Because you’re suppose to be over me too. Come on, let’s go.”

Dante finally parked and waited to you by the front door.

“Is he here?”

“Yep, I told you he was.”

Dante was about to open the door but was surprised to be greeted by his twin and nephew and the look his big brother’s face was nothing short of suspicion.

“What’s _she_ doing with you??”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hummm wonder what Vergil is thinking?  
> Could be another fight breaking out, who knows but  
> what did you think?  
> feedback is always welcome!  
> Like I said, I do plan to add to this work in the future but again, it's not some romantic thing so don't really look forward to that, but do stay tuned for more   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
